Imprisonment
by Rebelleader1011
Summary: Luffy goes overboard during a storm, and being the faithful first mate he is, Zoro dives after him. They lose the Sunny, and if their bad luck can't get any worse, they get picked up by the marines! Tortured, imprisoned, Luffy and Zoro will test their bonds of friendship to the very limit. Sorry, no romance, strictly nakama, but please review and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day on the Sunny. Until the giant typhoon that could be classified as the father of all storms hit.

The storm had hit out of nowhere, and if they didn't have Nami to tell them it was coming they would have been completely blindsided. Raindrops fell like houses, winds slashed cruelly, and the lightening flashed down toward the small ship on the big ocean.

Everyone was doing everything they could possibly do to survive the terrible onslaught. Nami was of course the busiest, telling everyone else what to do. Luffy and Ussop were up in the riggings, tying down the sails. Robin was using her multiple arms to help Sanji tie everything on deck down. Franky was trying to keep Sunny intact, while Brook was trying to comfort a terrified Chopper. Even Zoro had woken from his morning nap and was cutting the raindrops that were trying to hit the ship with the intensity of cannonballs.

Up on the mast, Luffy had his entire arm wrapped around it, enjoying the enormous waves threatening to swallow them up. He laughed playfully at the sea, as if daring it to do more.

"Come on, is that your best shot?"

Usopp glanced over at him. He was clutching the mast as hard as he possibly could and they would need a crowbar to get him off.

"Oi, Luffy. Try not to make the sea any angrier."

Luffy looked over, his playful naivety causing him to ask.

"Why? It's fun."

Usopp shook his head. There was no arguing with Luffy. Suddenly, a fierce wind blew causing the two Strawhats to let go of the rigging. Luffy immediately grabbed the railing of the ship and was about to pull himself in but he saw Usopp flying out over the water.

"Ah, help me!"

Luffy didn't even think about it. He threw out his stretchy arm to wrap around Usopp's waist.

Suddenly, the wood he was holding on to snapped, making him fall toward the ocean. Luffy immediately tossed Usopp on deck, hoping silently that Usopp would pull him in. Then he hit the frigid ocean water.

He was numb, yet feeling the prickling sensation on his rubber skin. He was cold, yet on fire. The strength whooshed out of his limbs in a rush. He could feel his hand slowly, weakly untangle from Usopp and slip over the edge of the ship, crashing into the waves beside him. He could do absolutely nothing as he sank deeper into the waves.

Zoro heard the terrified screech from Usopp just as he was slashing an extra large water droplet. He landed on the deck, calm as ever as he glanced at the sniper, expecting something trivial.

"Usopp, what is it?"

Usopp pointed to the broken railing.

"Luffy he—"

The sniper didn't need to say anything else. Zoro shoved his precious katanas into Usopp's hands before diving into the sea without a second thought.

_Dammit Luffy, why does this always happen. Something's never change, huh?_ It was almost as if everything went back to normal after the two year separation period.

Zoro hit the water like one of his swords, diving deep under the tall waves. Ignoring the stinging in his eyes, he opened them fully, glancing around for his captain. There, a speck of red sinking quickly into the vast waves.

Zoro swam quickly through the water, hooking his arms around Luffy's torso and hauling him toward the surface. His captain's dead weight was almost nothing compared to the hours of weight training he endured and he quickly broke the surface, gasping for air.

Luffy lay limp in his arms, like usual. Zoro glanced around the mountainous waves to try to see the Sunny. There, but it was far off in the distance. Zoro coughed as a wave slapped him in the face, spraying the disgusting salt water to the back of his throat.

He tried to swim but it seemed the ocean had other plans for him. The swirling currents and waves were guiding him away from the Sunny. He tried to yell, for them to come back and help, but it was no use. A wave slammed over top of him, shoving him and Luffy beneath the surface. The air, which was only a few feet away before, was now actually a hundred as a crest washed over the pair.

Zoro struggled greatly, using only one hand to swim and one to keep a hold of Luffy. He gasped for air every time he broke the surface. The water was pushing and pulling him in every direction.

_For goodness sakes, don't let go of Luffy. _He thought for the hundredth time as the ocean tried to wrestle his captain from his grasp.

Suddenly, the waves died, the sun shone, and everything became peaceful again.

Zoro swam up and broke the surface the thousandth time that day. Breathing hard, he brought Luffy up. For once, he thanked the New World's unpredictable weather.

He set Luffy on his back and tried to float. It didn't work. He couldn't do anything for Luffy right now with no ground, but he couldn't just not do anything either.

He stretched his head around.

"Luffy?"

A few coughs followed as Luffy expelled the water stuck in his lungs. The captain then relaxed on Zoro's back, falling into an exhausted unconscious state. Zoro then looked around for the Sunny.

It was gone. Completely vanished.

Zoro cursed his luck, but didn't panic. Panicking would get him nowhere. He had nothing to do except swim and hoped the Sunny would find him before he got exhausted and drowned both of them.

Luffy was lying on Zoro's back, his legs and arms dangling over his sides and his head on his shoulder. He was almost completely underwater and Zoro had no idea if this much seawater exposure could damage Luffy. He gritted his teeth.

"Dammit Luffy, how do you get me into these things?"

With that, he started to swim. He didn't know where too, and goodness knows he didn't know which direction, but he was swimming to stay afloat, to live.

Minutes passed, which turned into grueling hours. Seawater kept getting his mouth, making it raw. The swordsman never wanted a drink in in all of his life more then during that time on the sea.

Zoro thanked his weight training because the muscles he had built up helped his endurance tremendously. However, every stroke he took Luffy began to feel heavier and heavier. Concern for his captain wasn't making the situation better either.

He needed motivation and something to interrupt the boring monotonous swimming. He started to talk to Luffy. He told him about his training, about how he lost his eye with Mihawk. He told him about his dream, about his swords, about his weeks of being the first one at Sabaody. He talked about everything, with the spare breaths he had anyway.

Then he started to ask. About Impel Down, about Marineford, about Luffy's training. There was no answer, so he stopped the questions that only discouraged him.

"Dammit, where is the ship?"

He cursed. Suddenly, he felt Luffy stir on his back.

"Zo…ro?"

It was small, raspy, and weak, but it was there, interrupting the empty blue infinity. Zoro snapped his head around to see Luffy's eyes flutter close and him passing out again.

"Luffy, are you awake? Are you all right?"

No answer, but Zoro didn't care. Luffy was alive, of course he was, and now he had a reason to strive, a reason to live for.

He had to protect his captain. That was that.

He kept his strokes small, trying to conserve energy. His mind fogged and the action of swimming turned mindless as his mind slowly began to shut down. He looked up at the red sun setting. The storm had struck midmorning. He had been swimming in this damn ocean for at least six hours.

He was tired and he was getting to the point where he didn't care. He tried to keep going, thinking of his dream, and Luffy's, but his body wasn't doing what his mind was telling it. He had cursed himself for not bringing wood, a lifeline, anything that would have helped them float or get back to the Sunny. But the past was the past; all the swordsman could do was hope for the future.

He began to sink periodically in his strokes, the water waking him up and getting him alert again, for about a minute. He started taking deep breaths, thinking that it would be his last before he sank beneath the waves forever.

_This is it. I am going to die out here. There is nothing I could do._ Zoro looked over his shoulder to see Luffy sleeping peacefully. He murmured wearily.

"I'm sorry Luffy. I couldn't save y—"

He bumped into something, cutting off his apology. He looked up to see a ship towering over him. Relief cut through him like one of his swords. They were saved.

He opened his mouth to yell up, but only a hoarse whisper came out. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Oi, anybody there?"

He saw somebody leaning over the side. Then there was shouting, chaos, but Zoro didn't care. They were saved. He started to slip beneath the waves, but somebody grabbed him, hauling him onto the ship.

He coughed water spilling out of his abused and weary lungs. Somebody was saying his name, and somebody was trying to take Luffy from him but Zoro growled, keeping his hand on his captain, protecting him like the first mate he was. He raised his head.

"Thank you for sav—"

The gratitude turned to ashes in his mouth as he saw the white sails stained with blue lettering.

The letters that said MARINES.

Zoro glanced at all of the leering men with the word 'Justice' printed on the back of their jackets.

He was completely worn out, without his swords, and with an unconscious Luffy facing a marine battleship.

_Oh Shit._

Zoro stood and staggered. He knew he couldn't do much, but he sure as hell would do something, if it meant tearing this ship apart with his bare hands. His eyes were half closed. He needed a nap, but this was more important.

"Luffy, come on, wake up. I need you Luffy."

No response from his prone captain. Zoro noticed the marines closing in around him, wary of him. He smirked his demon smirk, pretending that he hadn't been swimming in the ocean all day.

Swords, Zoro needed swords. Most marines had swords; he could just steal them. Well, he could if his arms and legs didn't weigh tons.

"Ah, Roronoa Zoro and Straw-hat Luffy. What are you two doing in the ocean?"

Zoro didn't answer, just stumbled forward, trying to keep his eyes open. No, he would fight.

Suddenly, the marines pounced, tackling him to the floor and having handcuffs on him before he knew what was happening. They did the same to Luffy, who wasn't moving, and tried to drag him off.

Zoro immediately felt an irrational fear take hold of him. They couldn't take Luffy. He reached out and grabbed Luffy's wrist, growling. It didn't matter that these damn marines had fished him out of the ocean, that growl held rage, it held power, it held intimidation. They wouldn't separate the captain and first mate.

Zoro felt a foot in his side and flinched. He looked up to see what looked like the captain of the vessel. The captain leaned down and picked him up so he was sitting on the deck.

"You didn't answer my question."

Zoro opened his mouth to speak, his consciousness quickly fading. With no water, no life threatening danger to keep him awake, his body and mind were taking a break.

"Storm…fell overboard…"

"When?"

"This…morning…"

He heard awe filled whispered.

"Since this morning?"

"He's a monster."

Zoro smirked his demon grin, which scared the hell out of the marines. Zoro glanced over at his captain. If Luffy was here beside him he had nothing to worry about. They would take care of each other, just like always.

The last sensation Zoro felt before slumping to the wooden deck unconscious was his fingers still wrapped around Luffy's wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy was the first to wake up. He did so in his usual fashion, waking abruptly. He glanced around, taking in the bars, the chains on his wrists and ankles that chained him to the wall, the water rolling around on the wooden floor.

He was surprised to say the very least, but it was quickly gone as he found something familiar in the unfamiliar, a green-haired captive just like himself slumped against the wall to his left.

Zoro was standing, just like Luffy, but he was unconscious, breathing lightly. Luffy noticed the dark circles under his first mate's eyes; he didn't have to be a doctor to know Zoro was completely worn out. He needed his rest, so Luffy decided to let him be.

But what had happened? He remembered being on the ship. It was storming and Usopp fell off. He had put him back on deck but, damn, he fell in the ocean. That could account for the lack of memory.

Luffy sighed. His rubber powers were cool and all, but he wished he didn't have to be such a burden to the crew. Now Zoro and him were stuck in who knows where, and it was his fault.

Luffy glanced over at his motionless first mate. He shouldn't feel worried about Zoro, but he was. Zoro was indestructible. He couldn't fall. He was Zoro. That was all there was to it.

Yet there he was, doing what Zoro never did, looking vulnerable. Luffy bit his lip. He was supposed to protect everyone, and now he had dragged Zoro into whatever mess they were in.

Luffy wanted to give Zoro time to rest, but an irrepressible feeling was rising up in him: boredom.

"Zoro?"

The innocent whine began soft, almost like a mosquito. No response from the swordsman. Luffy frowned.

"Zoro?"

Still no movement, no acknowledgement from Zoro. Luffy began to get worried. No, Zoro would wake up. He always did.

Zoro's fatigued mind could barely register what was going on. He felt something cold on his wrists and ankles, and he felt like he was standing. He shifted his weight but didn't really feel like doing anything else. Then he heard it, the whining tone of his captain.

"Zoro, come on Zoro."

Zoro groaned inwardly. If he sat still Luffy would get bored and go away. At least he wasn't poking him yet. Why couldn't Luffy just let him take his nap in peace?

"Zoro, where are we?"

That got Zoro's attention. Wait, they weren't on the Sunny? He could have sworn he was in the crow's nest. Wait…oh shit.

All the memories rushed back and Zoro remembered what happened to them. His eye snapped open to the bars, the cage that they were in.

"Ah, Zoro you're awake."

Zoro glanced over at his bubbly captain. He was grinning, trying to take in everything at once in the dreary cell. Zoro thanked the marines for keeping Luffy on his right side, so he could keep an eye on him. Luffy tried to get out of his chains, more then likely to explore. Zoro sighed inwardly; his captain was doing exactly what he thought he would be doing.

That's when his muscles decided to protest their previous days swimming. Zoro winced as the soreness inflamed his body.

Luffy noticed the wince and knew Zoro was in pain.

"Oi Zoro, you ok?"

Zoro flashed him a quick smile. This soreness was nothing; it just stung a bit. He had been through worse. Zoro muttered.

"Damn swimming."

He said it low enough that he figured Luffy wouldn't hear him. Of course Luffy did.

"Zoro, did you jump in to save me?"

Zoro glanced over at him, at the dark eyes that were clearly worried about him.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Luffy felt that it was his duty as a captain to hear what he had put Zoro through.

"The Sunny disappeared and we got picked up by the marines."

Luffy looked around; the bars made sense now. But something was bothering him. Zoro would never give up a fight and just let the marines take him.

"How long where you swimming?"

Zoro shrugged nonchalantly. Luffy's questions were getting harder to evade.

"A couple of hours."

Luffy saw right through Zoro's pathetic lie.

"It was more then that. How long?"

Zoro sighed, saying quietly.

"All day."

Luffy winced. He himself was exhausted after being in the water for a second. Zoro had to swim with him on his back all day? He was probably barely standing when the Marines had rescued them.

"Sorry."

Zoro shook his head. As he had thought, Luffy was taking this personally, blaming himself.

"Hey, it's better then the alternative. I would much rather be in a cell that I could escape from then be at the bottom of the ocean."

Luffy smiled faintly. That did make him feel a little better.

Luffy scrunched his back against the wall, feeling the familiar straw hat on his shoulders.

"Yay, they didn't take Hat!"

He glanced over at Zoro's weaponless waist.

"Did they take your swords?"

Zoro shook his head, grateful that he had given his swords to Usopp.

"Gave them to Usopp."

Luffy relaxed. Like him, Zoro's treasure was safe.

He was glad that he wasn't alone, that Zoro was beside him through this. Zoro made everything else feel safer. He was his best friend after all.

Zoro was worried. They were captured for goodness sakes. He was starting to try to think of a way out, anyway out of the blasted cage they were in.

Luffy's stomach interrupted the easy silence by growling. Luffy immediately slumped in his chains.

"I'm hungry Zoro."

Zoro rolled his eyes at the whine.

"Well it's not like I can do anything about it."

Luffy's eyes scrunched thoughtfully.

"You think they will give us meat?"

Zoro couldn't help but smile. Luffy always made any hopeless situation brighter with his innocence. He had thought that quality had vanished two years ago, but it was still there.

"No Luffy, I don't. We are wanted dead or alive remember?"

Luffy frowned.

"But I'm hungry."

Zoro sighed. Another thing that hadn't change in two years was Luffy's density. Luffy grinned heartily and Zoro had a suspicion that if his captain weren't chained to the wall he would be bouncing off the walls.

Luffy smiled easily as he saw Zoro relax. He had seen the concern in Zoro's eyes and had wanted to ease the tension a bit. He wouldn't let anything happen to his swordsman, and he knew Zoro wouldn't let anything happen to him either.

Suddenly, his haki alerted him of someone coming toward their cell. He grew slightly serious.

"Zoro."

He didn't need to say anything else. Zoro already knew. Zoro stood up straight, glancing at the door warily. Luffy said thoughtfully.

"You think they have meat?"

Zoro seriously doubted it. Suddenly there was a key in the lock and the door was pushed open.

An unfamiliar marine walked in. He was stocky and tall. He stood in front of Luffy first, making Luffy look smaller then what he usually was. Then he came to stand in front of Zoro. Luffy asked.

"Oi, you got any meat? Or food?"

The marine gave him a bewildered glance and Zoro could only smile; for people not used to Luffy's simpleness, it sure was a surprise for them when he did something stupid.

The marine shook his head and Luffy gave him a disappointed look. Luffy looked all right, but inside he was feeling slightly uneasy. This guy had something wrong with him. His aura was dark, evil almost. Something bad was about to happen.

The marine gave Zoro a smirk that sent chills down his spine.

"Roronoa Zoro, do you remember me?"

Luffy gave him a glance.

"Zoro, you know this guy?"

Zoro gave the marine a hard look, trying to remember. Nope, never seen this guy in his life.

"Not at all."

The marine unbuttoned his shirt, showing scars that crossed his torso. Zoro smirked at the familiar pattern. Yes, that was definitely his handiwork. The marine looked a little happy at the smirk.

"Oh so you do remember me?"

Zoro shook his head, still smirking.

"Nope. Do you think I remember every lowlife I have ever cut?"

Surprisingly, the marine didn't get angry. He calmly drew a knife that Zoro suddenly found at his neck. He didn't even flinch as the sensitive skin on his throat split, drops of blood spilling onto his shirt.

"I don't care, I remember you. I will repay you for the pain you gave me."

Zoro raised his eyebrows, unfazed by this guy's aggression.

Luffy watched with growing alarm, his eyes narrowing into angry slits but he didn't say anything. Zoro could handle himself and wouldn't want him to interfere. Nevertheless, he kept an eye on the marine, cursing him silently.

The knife at Zoro's neck slowly made his way to his bare torso. Zoro didn't bat an eyelash, preparing himself for the pain that was sure to come.

The marine stabbed the knife into Zoro's side.

Zoro blinked. He wasn't surprised, and it didn't hurt too much. Nope, he had lied to himself. The pain roared in his side and Zoro fought to keep his face impassive. He had been through worse but the pain made him forget most of them.

Luffy hissed as he saw the spurt of blood and Zoro's body tense in pain.

"Zoro!"

He glared daggers at the marine who was standing there laughing.

"Ah, trying to be the tough guy, huh?"

Luffy gritted his teeth at him with hatred. How dare he do that to Zoro?

Zoro's eyes burned into the marine's. Then he heard Luffy's growl.

"Coward, stabbing Zoro when he's chained. He could beat you blindfolded if he wasn't tied up."

The marine looked at the furious Luffy with the same smirk he had given Zoro. Luffy didn't waver, staring into the Marine's eyes with unbridled rage. The marine took a step to his left, standing in front of Luffy.

Zoro hadn't been afraid of the knife at his throat but the knife at Luffy's throat was a totally different thing. He knew that knives and pointy objects were Luffy's weakness, the only thing that could hurt the rubber boy besides haki.

Zoro swallowed painfully, trying hard not to fidget; it would only draw unwanted attention. No, the marine couldn't hurt Luffy, not when he had wanted revenge against him.

Luffy had the same steely look in his eyes that Zoro had had, glaring uncaringly at the knife at his throat, thinking of it as a nuisance, not something that could kill him.

"Stay away from Zoro."

He ordered, a thin layer of Haki descended on the marine. He wobbled, but didn't fall. He took the knife away from Luffy's neck.

"Shut up, brat."

The knife went in Luffy's palm, pinning it to the wall.

Luffy gritted his teeth, trying to force the scream down that was welling up in his throat. He didn't want to give this guy the satisfaction, and more importantly, he didn't want to worry Zoro.

Zoro winced as he heard the bloody squelch and the sound of the knife thudding into the wooden wall. Then he realized his mistake.

The marine glanced at him and found the painful look on his face.

"Ah Roronoa, you care about this boy?"

Zoro's eyes widened slightly. This guy wouldn't. He couldn't. The marine yanked the knife out of Luffy's hand causing a sharp intake of breath. The marine glanced from swordsman to captain and smiled evilly.

"Ah, a first mate and his captain, what a wonderful bond. You both are close, and would be hurt much worse if I hurt the other right"

As if to prove a point, he stabbed Luffy's other hand. Luffy kept the scream in, but the whimper that passed his lips couldn't be contained. Zoro trembled with rage. He growled.

"Stop, you hate me, so hurt me you bastard."

The marine grinned.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

Luffy glanced over at Zoro. Shit, he should have never expressed his pain. He reined in his pain and said softly.

"Don't worry Zoro. I am all right.'

Zoro jerked his head around. No, Luffy wasn't all right. He was bleeding with stab wounds in his hands. Luffy smiled at him.

"This is nothing, you know that."

Zoro still didn't look convinced.

"Luffy, I don't need you to take my injuries for me."

Luffy smirked at him.

"That's funny coming from you Zoro."

Zoro was confused. What on earth did that mean? Luffy turned to face the marine.

"This is payback."

Zoro narrowed his eyes. What was Luffy talking about? Payback? For what?

Then he realized.

Luffy knew about Thriller Bark.

Luffy must have figured it out and now he was exacting his sweet revenge on Zoro. He hated Zoro taking his pain, what better then to take his pain now? Zoro paled.

Luffy straightened with a slight pride, in himself and his swordsman. He had known, but he had respected Zoro's decision. He didn't like it, but he had respected it.

He would protect Zoro. He had promised to protect his nakama, so he would. The marine made to go toward Zoro again but Luffy snarled.

"Stay away from Zoro."

Zoro wanted to tell Luffy that him standing up for him was hurting him a lot worse then if Zoro just took the hits. Why was he doing this to him?

The marine glanced form one pirate to the next before grinning.

"Fine, let's get this started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Guys, this is a little gory. I am so bad to Luffy and Zoro sad face. **

The marine left only to come back with spiked gloves. Luffy stiffened, immediately flashing back to when Porchemy had beaten him at the Grey Terminal. He felt like a little kid again, waiting for the next strike.

Zoro saw the slight fear in Luffy's eyes and the nervous swallow in his throat. He was scared, it didn't take much for Zoro to figure that out. Once again, he tried to reason with the marine.

"Oi, don't you dare touch him or next time I won't leave you lucky enough to have a life."

The marine pulled on the gloves, drawing Luffy and Zoro's eyes.

"Ah, causing you this much suffering is great."

Zoro tried to reason with his captain.

"Luffy let me take these. Those things—"

"I know Zoro. I know they hurt."

Luffy heard the plea in Zoro's voice; the one that told him not to interfere, but he couldn't help it. Luffy wanted to protect, so he would. Those gloves would hurt like hell, but he had survived them when he was seven, he would survive them now. Besides, he was much stronger now, much stronger.

Zoro looked into Luffy's determined eyes and his easy smile. Zoro bowed his head. No, this couldn't be happening. Why? Why was this Marine doing this? Wasn't this supposed to be justice? What justice is there in beating up a defenseless teenager?

The marine finished pulling on the gloves and stood in front Luffy. Luffy knew the pain would come and had already prepared himself for it. It took him three seconds to get ready to keep the pain hidden from all. He could only suffer by himself. He wouldn't let Zoro or the Marine see his pain.

Zoro forced himself to watch, as his duty as the first mate. He hated it, not being able to do anything. He hated that it was his fault his captain was going to go through with this. He said softly.

"Luffy."

_Please don't do this. Let me take my own pain. You know I can do it. I don't want you hurt for me._ He put all of those thoughts into that one word. Luffy didn't acknowledge him outwardly, but inwardly he cringed. He didn't mean to cause Zoro pain, but he could handle it.

The marine grinned as he thudded his fist into Luffy's face.

Luffy fell back against the wall, his face stinging. Blood ran out of the puncture wounds in his cheek. Zoro winced and yelled.

"Luffy!"

Luffy took a second to get a hold of himself before standing straight again. He looked behind the marine to see even more marines standing there, watching and jeering at him. They were excited to see the 400-million beli pirate so degraded.

"This runt is 400-million? What a joke."

"He is so tiny, how could he be so powerful?"

Zoro gritted his teeth at the jeering marines. They had no right to do that to Luffy. He wished he had his swords so he could just cut them all to shreds.

The marine, encouraged by his mates, decided to truly pummel Luffy.

The beating lasted minutes; it lasted eons. Luffy was true to himself and didn't say a single thing as the spikes completely destroyed his body.

Zoro hated himself more and more at every thud that echoed throughout the cell. His captain wasn't the one to blame for this; it was the marine.

Why would he do this? Why would he attack Luffy?

After about an hour, the marine stopped, his gloves covered in Luffy's blood and breathing hard, but grinning.

"Ah, I have an idea. How about you tell Roronoa here how much you hate him for getting you into this mess?"

Luffy was also breathing hard and soaked in blood. One of his eyes was swollen shut but the one that wasn't stared at the man with the same rebellious fire that he had when the beating had started.

Luffy was confused. Why would he ever hate Zoro? Also, it was Luffy's fault that they were here, not Zoro's. This guy was insane to even think such a thing.

The marine looked a little surprised at Luffy's defiance that turned into rage.

"Why you, wipe that smug look off your face."

He punched Luffy again.

Zoro had just resigned himself to sit still. There was nothing he could do. He opened his eye at those words and looked over at the marine.

"He can't help it."

The marine had Luffy by his neck, bringing back his fist to try to punch him again he looked over at Zoro.

"What do you mean?"

Zoro looked at the strong look in Luffy's eye. It was the same look Luffy had in a fight.

"He won't give up no matter how hard you beat him."

The marine smirked at that.

"I take that as a challenge."

Zoro's eyes widened. No, that wasn't what he wanted.

The marine stepped back and Zoro breathed a sigh of relief.

Luffy slumped against the wall, trying to get the strength back in his body. He knew the marines weren't done yet, not by a long shot.

The marine opened the door to the cell, allowing more marines to crowd into the space. Then he took the key and unlocked the chains that held Luffy and Zoro. Both pirates looked at each other, confused. What was going on?

The marine yawned.

"I'm done here boys. You guys can have as much fun as you want."

He left, shutting the door behind him. Luffy and Zoro immediately were surrounded. Luffy readied his fists and immediately found Zoro's back. They stood together, facing the marines.

Zoro felt the trembling in his captain and knew that he was in pain but he didn't bring attention to it. His own wound in his side was aching badly. This was going to be tough.

The marines pounced at once, dragging the two pirates to the ground and beating them severely.

Zoro tried punching and kicking but that just wasn't his style and was immediately overwhelmed. Fists slammed like cannonballs into his body, causing dull aching pain. Many found his injured side. Several fingers poked and prodded in the wound causing him to wince, making them laugh.

Luffy wasn't going down without a fight. He was punching and kicking like crazy, trying to fight the marines, but the enclosed space, the wounds, and their numbers quickly found him on the ground with several marines on top of him. He managed to punch one in the nose. The marine clasped his nose and gritted his teeth.

"Ok Mr. tough guy. Stretch out his hand."

Luffy struggled vainly as a marine held out his hand that was covered in blood. The marine with the broken nose slammed a sword down into the slit already made, burying it all the way up to its hilt in the wood.

The pain was blinding and Luffy felt himself relaxing slightly. Another order, another thud, another shot of intense excruciating suffering.

Suddenly Luffy heard something over the yelling marines. It was a small gasp of pain that was familiar. His eyes snapped open and he yelled.

"Zoro!"

Zoro had just been stabbed through the shoulder, and he looked through the crowd of marines to see Luffy with both of his arms pinned to the floor by swords. He was writhing, yelling.

"Zoro! Zoro!"

Luffy immediately felt the fear he had felt two years ago, when he had lost Ace. He couldn't see Zoro. Zoro could be dead. Zoro could be severally hurt. He knew Zoro couldn't die, but Ace's death had changed his perspective on everything.

What the hell was Luffy doing? He was supposed to be protecting Zoro and now his first mate was getting hurt. He struggled against the swords.

"Zoro!"

Zoro thought Luffy had wanted him to save him and a flash of guilt ripped through him worse then the Marines swords. He just said.

"Luffy."

Luffy heard his name from Zoro and instantly relaxed. Zoro was ok. Then the marines stabbed his feet into the floor. He couldn't move an inch.

Zoro felt the marines beating him and tried to fight, for Luffy. He was just a couple feet away. If he freed his friend then Luffy and him would have a fighting chance.

A sword found it's way into Zoro's leg causing him to clench his fists to keep from yelling in pain. He wouldn't cause Luffy more worry then he already had.

The marines started taking bets.

"All right, fifty belis that strawhat only takes six."

"Nah, he's tougher then that. I say about ten."

"Make that seven for me."

Zoro felt something wet drip onto his face. He wiped off the spit without a second thought as a fist collided with his cheek. He looked up to see what they were doing to Luffy.

Luffy looked up at the marines standing over him, holding a sword above his shoulder.

"All right, he has four so far, let's see how many he can take."

Zoro froze. Four in him, the bets. Shit, they were talking about how many times they could stab Luffy.

Luffy watched carefully and immediately tensed as the sword went through his shoulder. The marine twisted it, causing Luffy to arch his back and grit his teeth in pain. The marines laughed, stabbing him this time in the waist.

Blood covered Luffy and it was getting harder and harder to keep the screams in. He whimpered but never begged and never lost that defiant look in his eye.

Zoro felt a sword go through his back, near his side but still causing flaming pain. He couldn't keep the groan in and the marines laughed.

Luffy heard it and immediately started looking around for Zoro.

"Zoro!"

He started squirming, letting the swords in him tear more into his skin like thorns. He screamed, immediately fearing for the worst.

"Zoro! Zoro! Zoro!"

Zoro gritted his teeth and looked up at Luffy. The marines stepped back, away from the writhing teenager on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

Zoro was about to feel the guilt that he had before, the guilt that he couldn't save his captain, when he suddenly understood.

Luffy wasn't asking him to save him. He was asking him if he was still alive.

Luffy couldn't see him from his angle on the floor. He was checking with Zoro to make sure he was still alive. Typical of Luffy, caring about Zoro before himself. Zoro answered, putting strength into his voice to convince his captain of his well-being.

"Luffy."

Luffy froze, listening. He was sure he just heard Zoro's voice. Zoro continued.

"I am fine. Don't worry about me all right?"

Luffy relaxed. Zoro had understood, just like Zoro always understood.

The marines chuckled.

"How pathetic."

"We overestimated them."

"They are a bunch of weaklings."

Luffy and Zoro smiled simultaneously. They remembered, a long time ago, in a bar in Mocktown, these very same jeers. Yet they had won that fight without throwing a punch.

Zoro was kicked painfully into the wall and he felt his ribs snap. He couldn't help but let out a pain filled yell.

Luffy jumped, glancing around with wild eyes.

"Zoro?"

Zoro coughed.

"Fine Luffy."

Luffy suddenly felt a sword right over his stomach. He gritted his teeth, ready for the pain, but one of the marines stopped the one holding the sword.

"Wait, we need them alive. Besides we aren't done having fun yet."

Luffy glanced over. There, in the corner of his vision, was a flash of green hair. Zoro notice Luffy looking at him and scooted over a few inches so he could see him fully.

Through the legs of the marines, the captain and first mate's eyes met. They could see the relief that they were still alive, the guilt for not protecting the other, and the fierce friendship they shared mirrored in the others eyes.

They lay there for a moment, ignoring the marines, the pain, and just had a quiet moment to themselves. A moment of strength, a moment of realization that they would live through this, and a moment of determination, and a moment of promise, that they wouldn't leave the other in this hell hole.

Such is the friendship between Captain and First mate.

Such is the friendship between Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro.

The marines each gathered in their own groups around the pair. They had enjoyed their little moment of relief, but now it was back to the hell they had tried to escape from.

"Now then, let's try this again."

"Five minutes before they will start screaming."


	4. Chapter 4

It was three hours later that the marines finally got bored with the half dead pirates. Some had left a little time ago because of the lost fun of beating them completely to death. They didn't even bother tying them up; they figured with their wounds they wouldn't try to escape.

Both were covered with bruises and scrapes. They were stabbed multiple times and drenched in their own blood. Zoro however, was less injured then Luffy. Being more famous and stronger, the marines had given the straw-hat captain more attention.

Zoro winced as he sat up, examining his body. Nothing was life threatening, although he was going to be sore the next morning. Zoro glanced over at Luffy and immediately his heart stopped.

Luffy looked dead. It had been about an hour ago when he finally relinquished whatever hold on consciousness he had left. That didn't stop the marines. They had continued beating him. Not willfully holding in his pain, Luffy had started to cringe and flinch in his sleep. He had even cried out at one point. All of this had amused the marines greatly.

Zoro crawled over to his captain. He cursed his inability to protect his captain. The crew was going to murder him when they got back to the Sunny. He didn't want to touch Luffy because he was sure every part of his body hurt, just like his.

"Luffy, oi Luffy. Wake up."

Luffy didn't move. Zoro started to panic. What if Luffy died? It would be his fault, his fault.

Zoro froze. What the hell was he thinking? Luffy wouldn't die.

Luffy heard Zoro's voice murmuring above him. His entire body was on fire, burning with absolute agony, but once he heard Zoro's voice, it was like ice to the wounds. Zoro was alive. He was ok.

Luffy's breaths were raspy and shallow, due to the amount of kicks that had caused internal bleeding, but he asked softly.

"Zo…ro?"

Zoro smiled.

"Luffy, you all right?"

Luffy gave a weak chuckle.

"What do you think?"

Luffy opened his eyes slightly and looked up into his swordsman's face. His eyes drifted to the blood stained holes and wounds in his friend's body.

"Idiot, worry about your own wounds first."

Luffy moved his arm, wincing as he gabbed onto Zoro's wrist, and pulled himself upright. Zoro tried to push him back down in alarm.

"Oi, you shouldn't be moving with your injuries."

Luffy kept his eyes closed to keep the tears of pain in check and answered softly.

"I'm fine Zoro."

Zoro saw right through Luffy's assurance but decided not to argue. It would be pointless with Luffy.

They sat in silence, letting their pain slowly fade away. Zoro was the first to talk.

"So this is what Jimbei meant by the marines had gotten more brutal since Akainu has been Fleet Admiral."

Luffy clenched his fist, not speaking. He didn't need to. Zoro knew his hatred for Akainu. Luffy murmured.

"No wonder Grandpa left the Marines. He wouldn't want this."

Zoro nodded in agreement. They were silent again. It wasn't awkward, just the two of them enjoying the other's company. Luffy said with a smile.

"What do you think?"

Zoro raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"About the Marines?"

Zoro looked confused, then he understood what Luffy was saying. He smirked.

"They are weak. We could easily take them."

Luffy nodded.

"That's what I thought too."

Zoro leaned back against the wall, closing his eye.

"You know they will come back tomorrow."

Luffy nodded.

"Yeah I know. But what happened today won't happen tomorrow."

Zoro was expecting that answer from Luffy.

Luffy's stomach growled again. Luffy asked Zoro quietly, staring at the door.

"You think they will give us food now?"

Zoro smiled. Trust Luffy to make the situation more relaxed. He couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled from his lips but winced as his broken ribs protested his laughing.

Luffy noticed. His eyes took in all Zoro's injuries. His promise, the one after Ace died, the one that he had vowed to himself that he protect everyone, was broken. He couldn't protect Zoro, his best friend.

He was still weak. He still wasn't strong enough. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he do what he wanted, to protect those important to him? Luffy drew his knees up to his chest, staring at the door thoughtfully.

Zoro noticed. Luffy only got thoughtful when he was worried, or blaming himself.

"Oi Luffy, what's wrong?"

Luffy didn't answer, just sat there, laying his chin on his knees. He was thinking about how scared he had been when he had heard Zoro's sounds of pain. He had freaked completely out because he had thought he had lost his first mate, that the promise he had vowed was broken completely.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. His captain was acting strange. Suddenly, Luffy spoke.

"I thought I lost you."

Zoro froze. He could hear the almost brokenness in Luffy's voice. Luffy sighed tiredly, staring at the bars that brought back bad memories, memories of Impel Down and of Ace.

"I thought they took you away from me, like Ace."

Luffy buried his face in his knees not looking up. He didn't want Zoro to see the pain that he was showing in his face. It was easy to let his guard down with his injuries, and he couldn't afford to show Zoro.

Zoro, who had always understood him, was the hardest to hide his pain from. The swordsman knew Luffy better then anyone, so it was harder to keep his pain in check. He had to hide it extra well from his first mate's observant eye.

Luffy started to tremble slightly, his shoulders shaking. _No, he will see. You have to be strong for Zoro. You can't look weak. Not after you spent two years training to get stronger._

Zoro saw the shaking and immediately his heart went out to his captain. Luffy was trying so hard to keep Zoro from seeing his crumbling resolve, trying to strengthen it as much as he could while sitting there.

Zoro smiled slightly. His captain hadn't changed; he was still trying to shoulder all of his pain and burdens by himself.

Zoro pulled himself off the wall and scooted over toward his captain. Luffy tensed as he heard his swordsman move. _Shit, he saw._ Zoro placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder gently, mindful of his wounds. He didn't say anything for a while, and then he spoke softly, as gently as possible.

"You know Luffy, they can never truly separate us."

Luffy froze, listening. Zoro sat cross-legged on the ground next to Luffy.

"When they pulled us aboard, they tried to separate us but I wouldn't let them."

Luffy raised his head slightly. Zoro curled his arm around his lanky captain's shoulders. He wasn't a person that hugged by all means, and he didn't even give Luffy one, just rested his strong hands on his captain's shoulder. He lent him his strength, because Luffy needed it.

"Look Luffy, as long as we are together, nothing will separate us."

"But I couldn't protect you. They still beat you up."

Luffy's whimper put a smile on Zoro's lips.

"I can take care of myself. Besides, my training with Mihawk was twice as bad as this."

Luffy still didn't look up at Zoro. Zoro sighed and assured gently.

"You will never lose me. They won't take me away from you."

Luffy tensed.

"Ace said that."

Zoro's eyes widened. Did he say the wrong thing? He quickly made amends for his mistake.

"These marines are nothing Luffy, just trash. We will not lose to them. We will escape."

Luffy smiled into his knees. Zoro's arm around his shoulder had become his support, just like always, supporting him when he needed him the most. Luffy looked up at Zoro.

Zoro smiled to see the steely look back in Luffy's eyes. This was the captain he knew and would follow through whatever hell that he needed to go through. He didn't like the other side of Luffy, but when that side came out, he would be there to put the grin back on Luffy's face.

Luffy blinked owlishly. The blood loss was getting to him. He needed to sleep. Zoro also felt the effects of the beating. He made his way back over to the wall and leaned up against it in his usual napping position.

Luffy looked around the room for a suitable bed. He found none. His eyes settled on Zoro. Wincing from his injuries, Luffy tried to stand. The injuries in his feet wouldn't allow him to move very fast, but he tested them out, stumbling over to Zoro.

Zoro raised an eyebrow as Luffy settled next to him, their shoulder's touching. Luffy's long legs were stretched out and it was easy to see all of the wounds he had obtained.

Luffy scooted a little closer to Zoro. The cell was cold but Zoro was warm. Luffy sighed, relaxing as laid his head back.

"Chopper is going to have a busy time when we get back, right Zoro?"

Zoro nodded wordlessly, already half asleep. Luffy yawned.

"Night Zoro."

He immediately started snoring softly. His head fell over to lean against Zoro's shoulder. Zoro smiled to himself. Yes, some things hadn't changed in the two-year separation period.

Zoro dropped off to sleep, allowing himself to relax. The captain and first mate slept deeply, finding strength in the other. They were barely touching, but the strength was concentrated at those points of contact.

They knew both knew that if the other stirred, they would know it. They knew that if the marines came again and tried to separate them, they would know it. And they would be there for that person when they woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**All right guys, thanks for reading. Love the reviews. Thank you for everything. Please enjoy.**

Zoro woke up to the sound of taunting.

"Aw, look at the sleeping beauties."

"Maybe we should wake them up with a good punch in the face."

From the sound to his right, Luffy was still sleeping, snoring loudly. Zoro nudged him quietly and Luffy immediately stopped snoring for a second before continuing. Zoro rolled his eye beneath his closed eyelid before saying.

"Oi Luffy, company."

He opened his eye and glanced over to see Luffy with his eyes open.

"Yeah, I know."

Zoro realized Luffy had woken up with his nudge, just pretended to stay asleep. He smirked.

"What a rude way to wake up."

"Yeah."

Luffy glanced down at his body. Dry blood caked his skin, covering the bruises. His muscles were already screaming in pain and he hadn't even moved yet. He glanced at Zoro and saw him trying to contain his pain as well. He was feeling just as bad.

Sighing, Luffy put his hand against the wall to pull himself to his feet. It hurt like hell but Luffy stood. He put down his hand to pull Zoro to his feet.

Zoro took the outstretched hand gratefully. He knew Luffy was hurting horribly, and it made him happy for Luffy to care about him that much. He heard the message Luffy was trying to portray. _Face them standing. Face them with what little pride we have left._

Luffy and Zoro stared at the door where the marines were standing outside. They hadn't come in yet, thank goodness, but they were about to. Luffy and Zoro just glared at them indifferently, defiantly, holding onto their pride. The marines glanced at each other and the pirates smiled as the whispers started.

"Jeez, how tough are these guys?"

"Even after yesterday they still have that look."

"They're monsters."

Luffy suddenly sniffed the air. There was a wonderful aroma coming from somewhere on this ship. Luffy's stomach growled hungrily. Right, he needed food, more specifically meat.

The key fit into the lock and Luffy tensed.

"Ready Zoro?"

Zoro thought he meant the torture, so he nodded.

The door opened.

All hell broke loose.

Luffy rushed the door.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka."

The attack bowled the marines over like blades of grass in the wind. Luffy latched his arm in Zoro's.

"Come on Zoro!"

He went sprinting down the hall yelling.

"Meat!"

Zoro was completely surprised, yet unsurprised. Only Monkey D. Luffy would escape for meat.

They ran through the halls of the ship, ignoring their past injuries. Zoro wanted to tell Luffy to go to the deck to escape, but he knew it was pointless. Besides, his stomach was growling from the lack of food for two days as well.

Marines tried to stop them, yelling and throwing weapons. Zoro didn't need to do anything as Luffy wreaked havoc on the marines. No one got between Luffy and meat. Finally they found their destination.

The mess hall.

Marines were still eating breakfast as the bloody, energetic pair burst in. There was a stunned silence as Luffy dragged Zoro up to one of the cooks completely oblivious to the stares they were receiving.

"Hello, can I have some meat? What do you want Zoro?"

Zoro shrugged, putting his two feet on the ground and forced Luffy to let go of him.

"I can walk on my own idiot. Why don't you warn a guy before escaping like that?"

He turned to the cook whose mouth dropped toward the floor.

"I will have anything."

Luffy shrugged, ignoring the stares. His words echoed throughout the silent mess hall.

"But I was hungry so I just acted. You didn't want to come?"

"No I wanted to come."

Luffy looked at the stunned cook.

"Oi, is something wrong?"

The cook found his speech again.

"Um, I kind of, have to ask permission from captain. To feed you."

Luffy cocked his head to one side, his childish innocence showing clearly on his face as he expressed his confusion.

"You have to ask your captain for permission to feed us?"

He turned to Zoro, pointing toward the cook.

"What's wrong with these people Zoro?"

Zoro shrugged.

"No idea. It's kind of stupid isn't it?"

Luffy nodded in agreement. Zoro sighed.

"Well, not everybody has the same views as that shitty cook."

Luffy grinned at the mention of Sanji. He laughed.

"Shishishi, Zoro, maybe I should do that."

Zoro raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

Luffy crossed his arms, showing his captain's status.

"You have to ask my permission to eat."

Zoro raised his eyebrows even higher.

"Forget that."

Luffy just laughed. Zoro turned his attention toward the cook, who hadn't moved.

"Oi Luffy, I doubt he is going to fix us anything."

Luffy sighed.

"Fine old cook guy, I will get my own food."

He reached over to one of the long tables full of marines and took all of the plates of food on the table into his rubbery arms. He held a few plates in his mouth as he asked Zoro.

"Oi Zoro got yours too."

Zoro couldn't help but smile as he followed his captain to an empty table in the corner. The marines could only watch in amazement as the pair spread out the food, and started eating. Their playful banter filled the silence.

"Oi Luffy, don't steal my meat."

"But Zoro I'm hungry."

"I know, but so am I. Don't steal my food."

"Ow, my hand! Jeez, you didn't have to stab my hand with a fork."

"Yeah I did. Stop being such a baby."

"This food is good isn't it Zoro?"

"Yeah, much better then that ero-cooks."

"Hey, food is food. It's all good. Well meat is best, but you know what I mean."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting."

"Ow, this meat burned my hand."

"It just came out of the oven Baka."

"Zoro check this out. What do you think this is?"

"Don't know, don't care. And don't play with your food."

"This is just like that one fortress place, with the fortress guy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, after Sky Island?"

"Oh Navarone? Did you eat there?"

"Yeah, Sanji made it, and some other marines too. It was so good."

The marines were at a loss for what to do. The prisoners that they had beaten almost to death yesterday were perfectly fine, eating and laughing playfully. They were completely at ease, despite being surrounded by their enemies.

One marine decided to be a little braver then the rest and crept up behind Luffy with a sword drawn. The pirates continued eating, but they both knew he was coming. Luffy picked up a peppershaker.

"Zoro, what's this?"

Zoro sighed, used to Luffy's, well, Luffyness.

"It's pepper. You wouldn't want that."

Luffy winked at him and Zoro understood.

"Really? It's looks tasty to me."

He shook the container, causing a pepper cloud to go straight up Luffy's nose. Luffy's nose scrunched up just as the marine swung the sword.

"ACHOO."

Luffy bowed his head forward with the force of the sneeze, effectively ducking the sword swinging to cut off his head. Then it was Zoro's turn.

Zoro leapt over the table and his captain's head to quickly disarm the marine and hold the sword at his throat. Zoro gave him a reprimanding gaze, a gaze he had been given multiple times by Mihawk.

"That was sloppy."

The marine flinched. Zoro thudded the sword into the floor and growled threateningly.

"Don't disturb us while we are eating."

He walked around the table and sat, picking up his fork and began eating again as if nothing happened.

"Oi, Luffy. Want to try to escape in a few minutes?"

Luffy heard the barely audible question and nodded with his cheeks bulged like a chipmunk. He continued eating.

Zoro felt all eyes on them but didn't really care. This food tasted great, whether it was due to the flavor or his hunger. He could feel the energy seeping back into his limbs and smirked powerfully. Yes, he was feeling much better.

Luffy was doing even better then he was. His food grabbing was getting faster, meaning he was also gaining energy. Now Zoro just needed some swords and they could escape this ship no problem.

Suddenly, he felt something clink on his hands. He glanced down to see the handcuffs on him. When did they…? The marines had been sneaking up on him when he was dealing with the other marine.

"Lu—"

Too late, Luffy slumped in his seat as the sea stone cuffs clunked together. Zoro was dragged to his feet and saw Luffy being treated similarly. Then they both heard the words that filled them with dread.

"Come on, they aren't as powerful if they are apart."

Luffy's mind processed the words faster then Zoro.

"No!"

He yelled, launching himself across the table to grip Zoro in his fingers. Zoro growled and stepped toward Luffy, giving the marines a hard stare.

"You won't separate us."

Zoro would rather die then leave Luffy, not after he promised he wouldn't leave him. He had a mental picture of Luffy alone in a cell, getting beaten, then sitting like he had the night before, almost broken. Zoro shuddered inwardly. No, they wouldn't take Luffy.

Luffy imagined Zoro dying without him beside him, dying while he could do nothing to stop it and he took a deep breath, keeping his fear at bay. No, they wouldn't take Zoro.

The marines were taken aback by the ferociousness in Zoro's voice and Luffy's eyes. One of the marines stepped forward and stammered.

"All right, we won't separate you if you come quietly back to your cell."

Luffy and Zoro glanced at each other, asking the other silently what to do. They both came to an answer. They nodded in consent, both relaxing slightly, but staying ready in case the marines tried anything.

Four marines escorted them to the door. Luffy suddenly stopped, freezing in the doorway.

"Oi, keep moving."

Luffy didn't move at the marine's order, just looked back at the table that he had stolen his food from. He grinned at them.

"Thanks for the food."

Then he allowed himself to be led out of the mess hall.

The marines glanced at each other almost guiltily. The pirate that they had beaten, tortured, and almost killed had thanked them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, a little gory again. Please keep reviewing. I love feedback.**

Luffy and Zoro were shoved back into their cell roughly, their cuffs removed. They sprawled on the ground, gritting their teeth against the pain. The marines surrounded them again, popping their knuckles.

"Now then, where did we leave off?"

"We have to punish them extra hard for trying to escape."

Luffy and Zoro stood silently, standing back to back. That small gesture reminded them they weren't alone. They had each other.

Luffy grinned at the Marines. They wouldn't touch Zoro. He would protect him today. He was better prepared so he would protect him.

Zoro gave his demon smirk. They wouldn't hurt Luffy like the day before. He would protect his captain.

The marines attacked Zoro first. Luffy heard the yells and immediately whirled around, bringing Zoro with him so he was facing the attacking marines and Zoro was facing the still marines. Zoro's eyes widened slightly. _No Luffy, take care of yourself._

Luffy felt the fists thud into him and he skidded back a little, bumping into Zoro. The swordsman immediately stepped back, giving Luffy a little stability.

The marines grabbed Zoro and hauled him forward, away from Luffy. Luffy immediately whirled around, reaching.

"Zoro."

Zoro tried to wrestle his way out of the throng of marines but all of his injuries from the previous day were catching up with him. Pain convinced his body not to move very much, and he was easily beat to the ground.

Luffy felt a sword go through his hand again and he bit back a scream. He saw a sword going toward Zoro's head.

Zoro sensed the sword and struggled to move out of its way.

"Zoro!"

The movement of the sword seemed to stop. Zoro looked up to see the sword caught in Luffy's hand. Blood was running down his fingers as the sword sliced his palm. The marine holding the sword looked over at Luffy.

"You damn pirate."

Luffy ignored him, asking calmly.

"You ok Zoro?"

The swordsman nodded.

"I didn't need you to do that."

"I know. I wanted to."

Luffy's grin made Zoro feel a little better. Zoro looked up at the sword and the marine. The marine's face held annoyance.

"Don't ignore me."

Zoro realized what was happening a second before it happened; the marine was about to cut Luffy's fingers off.

"Don't!"

Zoro leapt up, pain forgotten as he clamped hands on the sword. With a wrench, he snapped the sword in half. The marine stepped back, fear etched into his face. Zoro's eyes bored into him sharply.

The marines soon gained their courage back. Half jumped on Luffy, holding him down while tearing at his skin with knives. Zoro had fists and fingers poking his wounds from the other day. The marines accented every hit with another taunt.

"Pirates are scum."

"They aren't meant to live."

"They are complete garbage."

"These are really weak."

"They aren't even human."

"They go around, burning and pillaging."

"That's where we come in."

"We show them true justice."

Zoro had to chuckle at that.

"This is justice?"

A marine kicked him in the face.

"You don't deserve it, you bastard."

Luffy yelled weakly from the floor as Zoro slammed into the wall.

"Zoro."

Zoro coughed, remembering what Luffy had wanted the day before: assurance that he was still alive.

"I'm all right."

He looked up to see Luffy struggling under a tangle of limbs. Luffy felt his wounds from the day before open up, blood once again soaking his body. He couldn't afford to lose more blood.

Suddenly, Luffy felt a sword impale his shoulder and it twisted cruelly. Luffy wasn't prepared so the scream ripped from his throat harshly, shattering the air. Luffy slammed his head into the floor, shutting himself up.

"Luffy."

He looked up to see Zoro glance toward him in alarm. He said quickly, doing to Zoro what Zoro had done to him.

"I'm fine Zoro. Sorry."

Zoro breathed a silent sigh of relief before the marines dragged him to the floor. Luffy curled up into a miserable ball as the marines continued to beat him.

It was about an hour later. Luffy and Zoro were almost unrecognizable but they relished in the fact that they were sharing their friend's pain, they felt what the other felt. The marines weren't stopping though.

Luffy coughed and blood bubbled from his lips as he rasped, looking at an almost unconscious Zoro.

"He's…he's going to…to die. Stop…hurting Zo…Zoro."

The marines laughed, grinding Luffy's face into the wood.

"Why would we listen to a shitty brat like you?"

"Or a pirate?"

Luffy shakily got to his hands and knees. Everything hurt. Why did it hurt so badly? He slowly, but surely, crawled over to sit next to Zoro.

"Don't touch…my swordsman."

The marines chuckled, dragging Luffy away, and thudding him into the wall.

"We will do what we like."

Luffy felt himself sink to the floor. He wished he could fight. He wished he didn't have injuries. He wished he could protect, like he promised. He looked up to see Zoro get kicked into the wall across from him, finally knocking him unconscious.

"Zoro!"

Luffy tried to move but his body just wouldn't do what he asked. Luffy watched helplessly as a marine raised his sword over Zoro's chest.

"Zoro!"

The sword slashed down.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The marines froze, looking up at the new arrival. Luffy, breathing hard, looked up from his position on the floor. An older man stood in the doorway, looking quite pissed off. Luffy stared at him. Was he here to help beat them up as well?

The marines stepped away from Luffy and Zoro.

"Captain."

Luffy smiled to himself. Ah, that explained their reaction. But that didn't answer his question. Was he here to help or hurt?

The captain strolled into the cell, his eyes darting from his men to the two men beaten on the floor. Luffy met his gaze evenly, not saying a word. He wasn't going to complain, nor blame the marines. The captain glared at his men.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you treat these men like this? We need them alive for Impel Down."

The marines looked a little ashamed of themselves. Luffy relaxed at those words of scolding; he wasn't going to harm them.

The captain looked into Straw-hat Luffy's eyes carefully, looking for hatred or anger at being treated like this. There was none. He lay there on the floor, his body almost destroyed, but he just stared at the captain, asking him with his eyes what he was going to do.

The captain knelt next to him. He opened his mouth to say something but Luffy beat him to it. He whispered.

"Thank…you…"

The captain started.

"For what? I did nothing."

Luffy rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself to his hands and knees.

"You…saved Zoro. Thank…you."

He looked over and smiled at the captain. The captain felt a little guilty; he should have interfered sooner. He had no idea this was going on, but he should have come to check on them earlier.

He stood, looking at his men.

"Why did you do this?"

One of the marines shrugged.

"They're just pirates captain. We just roughed them up a bit."

The captain's eyes widened.

"A bit? There are wounds that are a day old. Did you rough them up yesterday too?"

The marines nodded. The captain sighed as he looked at his men's work. He was surprised these pirates weren't dead already.

Luffy looked at Zoro. He was lying still on the floor. Luffy slowly pushed himself to his feet. One of the marine's eyes widened.

"Captain, look out."

The marine launched forward to attack Luffy. The captain whirled around to find Luffy barely standing behind him, his eyes not even on the marine attacking him. The captain followed Luffy's gaze to find that it rested on the swordsman a few feet away.

The captain grabbed his man by the wrist, slamming him into the floor.

"Captain!"

"Why did you do that?"

"That pirate is going to attack you."

The captain snapped.

"Idiots, he isn't going to attack me."

The marines froze, looking at Luffy.

He was still standing there, trying to get his legs to move. They were locked in place; lack of blood flow was making it near impossible to move. Luffy coughed and blood dripped from his lips. _Dammit, move._

Luffy felt his balance shift forward and took a step to keep himself from falling. He took another, toward Zoro. He didn't care about the marines. He just wanted to know that Zoro was safe.

The marines watched as Luffy continued across the room. The captain turned back to his men.

"Why did you treat them so brutally, so inhumanely?"

The marines' mouths dropped open. How could their captain question this?

"They are pirates."

The captain was easily the oldest on the ship, which made him the wisest and most experienced.

"Not all pirates are the evil ones you are told about. And just because they are pirates doesn't mean we torture them."

"But they are demons."

"They aren't even human."

The captain snarled.

"No, you are wrong. They are human. They eat the same, laugh the same, cry the same. They have pain too. These are men in front of you, not animals. Just because they sail under a pirate flag doesn't mean they are any different from us. They have their own crew. This is their captain and first mate, just like I am the captain and I have a first mate. They are more men then you will ever be."

The marines looked a little stunned at the insult.

"They allowed you to beat them up even though you are weaker then they are. You are cowards for overwhelming them with chains and numbers. They would never even consider something like this."

"But they're pirates."

"These aren't just ordinary pirates. You have heard what all that they have done. They wouldn't have tortured you like this. And they aren't cowards either. They would fight you in real combat, not while you were in chains. There is no justice in this. These pirates have more justice then you do. You are disgraces to the marines."

The marines bowed their heads in shame. Suddenly they heard a thump.

Luffy had fallen to his knees beside Zoro's body. He was barely hanging on to his consciousness but he laid a hand on Zoro's shoulder, shaking it slightly.

"Zoro?"

Zoro didn't move. He appeared to be dead. Luffy gulped and shook again, a little harder this time.

"Zoro, wake up. Zoro come on."

The swordsman made no acknowledgment of Luffy. Luffy laid his head on Zoro's chest, checking for a heartbeat. There was one, but it was so faint that it took Luffy a few seconds to hear it. Luffy took a deep breath to calm himself. Zoro wasn't dead yet.

He shook the shoulder harder, allowing the sob to steal slightly into his voice.

"Zoro, wake up. You said you wouldn't leave. You said they wouldn't take you Zoro. You have to wake up."

It hurt him to just sit here and do nothing while his friend might be dying. He wasn't a doctor. He didn't know what to do. It hurt him to see Zoro this wounded, Zoro who never fell, who never lost, lying there covered in blood. And he was completely helpless. He bowed his head.

"Zoro."

The captain turned away from Luffy, hearing the pain and knowing it well. He had been in this position, wishing to help a fellow comrade but couldn't. He said quietly.

"This man in front of you is concerned for his injured best friend. Wouldn't you have the same emotions if your best friend were lying in a pool of blood like he is? Pirates and Marines are just different sides of the same coin. They are both human."

The captain made his way toward the door still talking.

"They are so very young to be injured like this. I wonder if he can pull through."

He turned at the door, watching Luffy and Zoro.

Zoro was prodded into consciousness by a hand shaking his injured shoulder. He heard somebody talking to him and it took him several seconds to figure out it was Luffy. That took way to long to figure out. He groaned softly, opening his eyes carefully to Luffy's jubilant face.

"Zoro! You're alive!"

Luffy clapped his injured hands in glee, ignoring the pain shooting up his arm.

Zoro blinked, allowing him to get a hold of his bearings. He coughed and tried to sit up and immediately felt Luffy's hand beneath his back, raising him up. Zoro asked.

"Did they leave already? That was quick."

He looked at Luffy, who was staring at the door.

"No, they didn't leave. He stopped them from killing you."

Zoro looked toward the door and saw a man standing there, smiling faintly. He recognized him as the man who had addressed him on the deck of the ship when they had first been pulled aboard. He was the captain.

Zoro couldn't speak but he nodded his thanks and his respect toward the captain. His thanks weren't for himself, but of course for Luffy's well being. The captain's smile got wider; he had understood.

The captain ordered.

"Tell everyone on the ship. If I hear of another person laying a hand on these men then I will personally give them the same punishment you have given them."

One marine spoke up.

"But sir, Fleet Admiral Akainu—"

"Let me worry about him."

Luffy clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes at Akainu's name, but kept quiet. The captain continued.

"Anyway, make sure everyone hears that order. I don't want these pirates hurt anym—"

He was suddenly interrupted by a growling noise. He looked around when a certain somebody groaned.

"I am hungry again Zoro."

Zoro sighed at his captain's bottomless stomach.

"Will you shut up?"

The captain raised his eyebrows.

"Have you been fed?"

Luffy rubbed his bloody chin thoughtfully.

"Well, about an hour ago, but I only ate a measly snack and besides, we didn't get fed yesterday so I've missed like ten meals."

"Measly snack? He ate an entire table worth of food."

Zoro sighed at the marine's words.

"That is a measly snack to Luffy."

The captain looked thoughtful.

"I can't give you a lot because you will try to escape, but I might as well give you something."

The captain gestured for his men to leave. They all exited the cell. The captain left last, looking back at the captives. One, only a boy who was the captain, and the other, a few years the boys senior but he followed him loyally. The captain apologized.

"I am sorry for my men's behavior. If it happens again let me know."

Luffy and Zoro turned toward him and the captain was startled by the intensity of their gazes. These pirates didn't have the look of defeat, the look of being beaten in their eyes. They had defiance, strength, ferociousness, and determination etched into their faces. The captain knew that they weren't done, not by a long shot.

He looked into those eyes and knew deep down that these two men would never reach Impel Down. They would escape, and when they did all hell would break loose and he could do nothing to stop it.

"No problem."

Luffy's calm answer caught him off guard. He still didn't care that his men had beaten him nearly to death? No, he did care. His eyes held the rage that he was going to dish out to his men in full. Not for him, but for his first mate.

The captain shivered inwardly and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy sighed tiredly as the door clanged shut.

"I guess not all marines are bad."

Zoro leaned back against wall, grateful that he was alive. He had no idea what had happened, but he knew Luffy had something to do with him being alive. It could have been something like stopping the sword himself, or he had somehow gained the sympathy of the captain, but Luffy had done something.

"Luffy, don't get too happy about it. We aren't out of here yet. Also, don't begin to befriend that captain; it will only be harder for you when you kick his ass."

Luffy looked at him and Zoro saw the knowing look in his eye. Luffy already knew that.

Luffy crawled over next to Zoro and curled up next to him. Zoro smiled slightly as Luffy leaned exhaustedly against him.

"Well Zoro, at least they won't beat us anymore. Marines will follow their captain's orders."

Zoro still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he dismissed it as nothing. Marines had more honor to then to break the taboo of breaking an order. They wouldn't bother them again.

Luffy, his wounds calling him to sleep, yawned and snuggled into Zoro's side, seeking comfort in his swordsman.

"Good night Zoro."

Zoro shook his head as Luffy began to snore. He looked around the cell. Blood stained the wooden floor. It looked like a murder had been committed here.

Zoro sighed and looked at his sleeping captain. He was looking quite peaceful despite the terrible wounds that riddled his body.

Luffy suddenly scowled in his sleep and his hand twitched. Zoro tensed. What was wrong? Luffy's eyes flew open and he sat up straight with a gasp, scaring Zoro to death. Luffy looked around wildly until his eyes settled on Zoro.

He relaxed, settling back against the wall. Zoro raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong Luffy?"

Luffy's dark eyes found him, and Zoro was shocked to see the sorrow in his eyes. A split second later, it was gone.

Luffy remembered the terrifying nightmare that had swamped his vision as soon as he closed his eyes. The marines had ripped Zoro away from him. They had taken him a few feet away and had killed him, brutally. Zoro had been pleading with him to save him, and that was what clued him in.

It was a dream. Zoro would never do that to him.

Zoro looked at Luffy concerned.

"Bad dream?"

He guessed. Luffy sighed, mumbling.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Zoro touched his shoulder to Luffy's, comforting him. Luffy looked up at him, no longer sorrowful but tired.

"I am fine Zoro."

He closed his eyes and fell back asleep in a matter of seconds. Zoro looked at Luffy for a couple more seconds before allowing his eyes to droop close. They needed to escape soon, and he needed all the strength he could get.

The swordsman fell asleep, snoring loudly that blended with Luffy's in harmony.

Luffy woke up in the middle of the night when somebody shoved a hand over his mouth and grabbed his injured arms. Luffy at first thought it was Zoro, and then he realized Zoro would never grab him so hard when he knew he was injured.

Luffy's eyes popped open to see three marines trying to drag him off. Luffy tried to yell, but the hand over his mouth kept him almost silent.

Zoro heard the grunt in his subconscious and took it as nothing. Then he felt the weight of Luffy's head leave his shoulder. That's when he knew something was wrong.

Zoro's eyes snapped open to see the assailants trying to drag Luffy out of the cell. Zoro didn't even think he reacted.

"Luffy!"

He was across the room in a second, throwing a punch at one of the marines face. The punch was sloppy and weak, so Zoro was easily deflected. Zoro crashed to the floor, wincing in pain.

Damn them, they were trying to separate them.

Luffy struggled in the marines grip. No, they couldn't separate him from Zoro. They might kill him, or worse. Luffy bit the hand that was over his mouth and the marine cursed in pain. Luffy bit again and felt the hand come off.

"Zoro!"

He yelled, the yell cut off as the marine kicked him in his side. Zoro reached forward and grabbed Luffy's wrist, tugging. They couldn't take Luffy. Luffy willed his arm to not stretch and he stayed still for a minute. One marine kicked Zoro off of him and the other stomped on their hands.

Zoro let go with a slight yell. He looked desperate and he knew it but he couldn't fail Luffy. He promised he would never leave him. Then Luffy was dragged out of the room and the door slammed shut.

"Luffy!"

Zoro ran to the bars and his eyes met Luffy's his captain was trying hard to keep his fear in check.

Luffy's eyes met Zoro's and remembered his nightmare, but shook it away. Luffy gazed deep into Zoro's eyes and said.

"Don't die."

Zoro nodded. He wouldn't disobey an order from his captain.

Zoro felt awful at letting the marines have Luffy, breaking his promise. But the look in Luffy's eyes had understanding. He didn't blame Zoro. He didn't want Zoro to worry. He vowed to Zoro he would come back. Zoro gulped and stepped back.

"Idiot, worry about yourself."

Zoro watched as Luffy got dragged out of his line of vision, toward the left. Zoro concentrated, listening hard. When he lost his left eye to Hawkeye, he had worked on working on his hearing to perfect his fighting again. He heard the sound of footsteps, and Luffy's familiar sandals walking down the hall.

Suddenly, they turned, into the room right next door to their cell. Zoro sat next to the wall, his ear right on the wall. He heard a thump and knew that Luffy had been kicked to the floor. He heard the marines talking. It was muffled, but he could just make out his words.

"We got in trouble because of you."

"You're going to pay."

Zoro had been wrong. He had thought that Marines, the goody two shoes of society, would never consider committing mutiny and defying their captain's order. These guys were low.

He heard Luffy stand shakily. He was limping and he stumbled. Zoro fought the urge to destroy the wall that separated them. Luffy said quietly.

"Are you truly mad at me?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at that. What did Luffy mean? The marines laughed.

"Oh not at you."

"You are usually fighting the captains and don't pay attention to us."

"We hold a grudge against Roronoa."

Zoro's eyes widened. No way. They couldn't hurt Luffy because of him. One of the marines explained.

"He has brutally scarred many of our friends."

"He is so tough though that hurting him physically doesn't have any effect."

"So we found one thing that would hurt him."

Zoro heard Luffy move.

"Me?"

"Exactly."

Zoro knocked his head against the wall. So it was his fault. He didn't care with the amount of injuries on his body, but he did care about Luffy. Luffy had saved him, made him his first mate, and been his best friend. They were going to hurt him because of Zoro.

Suddenly someone was talking about something in a low voice, one that Zoro couldn't here but he heard Luffy's question.

"Devil fruit?"

Zoro stiffened. They had a devil fruit user? That couldn't be good.

Suddenly a horrible screaming noise ripped through the air like a sword. It took Zoro a second to recognize it as Luffy's.

Zoro tensed. Luffy would never scream like that, ever unless he was in serious pain.

He heard something fall against the wall right in front of him. Zoro tried to tell Luffy that he was here, right on the other side of the wall. He tried to say that he was there with him but he couldn't.

The marines were laughing.

"So you can scream."

"Scream more."

Zoro thudded his fist against the wood, thudding it in his anger. He yelled.

"Leave him alone you bastards."

Luffy's screaming cut off his shout.

"Luffy!"

He yelled, thudding once more his fist into the wood. If he weren't so damn weak he would have snapped the wall in half. He would have torn the damn ship apart but he couldn't do a damn thing.

Luffy's screaming subsided to quiet hitching breaths. Zoro heard Luffy ask quietly.

"Zoro?"

Zoro knocked on the wood, telling Luffy he was here. Luffy ordered.

"Stay away. This guy's fruit—"

He started screaming again and Zoro heard something hit the floor.

"Luffy! Luffy!"

Zoro clenched his fists so hard he felt the bones in his hands almost snap. The horrible anguished screaming suddenly became laden with slight sobs. Zoro felt himself tremble with rage. What the hell was going on a few feet from him?

"Roronoa."

Zoro raised his eyes in anger at the marine that had yelled through the wall at him.

"Are you feeling pain?"

Zoro gritted his teeth. Tears of frustration gathered in his eyes, frustration at his damn helplessness. Damn them damn them damn them. Damn them to hell for hurting Luffy. They were going to die.

Zoro clutched his hands around his ears as the screaming pierced his very soul. He begged the marines silently to stop, to take him instead. Luffy, the fun loving, grinning, innocently naïve teenager couldn't be reduced to this. This was wrong.

The sound of his captain's helpless screaming was maddening and Zoro could feel his mind being pulled apart. He was going insane. He seriously thought Luffy was dying.

Where the hell was that captain? Surely Luffy's screaming had awakened the entire ship by now. Surely he would come and help. The only thing keeping him from yelling for the captain was the fact that they might hurt Luffy more.

It was at least an hour later when Luffy had stopped screaming because his throat was raw and hoarse. Zoro could still hear the strangled sounds coming from his captain's throat as they continued to torture him.

It was two hours after that when the marines finally stopped. Zoro heard them talking quietly as they dragged something out of the room. Zoro was about to run to the door when one of the marines called.

"Stay away Roronoa or we will take him for another hour."

Zoro froze, staying where he was. Luffy couldn't, Zoro couldn't, go through another hour of madness.

The marines entered and Zoro expected a corpse.

The marine was dragging Luffy by the back of his vest. Luffy was lying limply, his head bowed. The marine tossed Luffy into the cell, only for Zoro to catch his captain.

Zoro treated the marines with a death glare that caused them all to freeze in horror. Something behind the swordsman's eyes wasn't human; this was the pirate hunter Zoro, the demon of the East Blue. He was about to kill them.

The Marines stepped back into the hall, placing the flimsy door between them and the demon swordsman, hoping that would save them. Zoro just stared, letting his anger show the murderous glare in his eyes. One of the marines shrugged.

"That is one tough kid. He survived three hours with him. That's amazing."

Zoro just snarled.

"Go away."

The marines sprinted away form the cell that was full of bloodlust.

Zoro made up his mind then and there.

They were going to escape the next morning. No matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Anger still bubbling inside him, Zoro looked down at Luffy. His mouth was open in an endless scream and his eyes were rolled back. Zoro slowly sank to his knees, careful not to jostle Luffy too much.

"Luffy, Luffy!"

He moaned quietly. His pride, his toughness was dissolving as he stared at his injured captain. Luffy closed his eyes carefully, and then opened them. He coughed, breathing hard and whispered hoarsely.

"Zoro?"

Zoro cradled Luffy in his arms carefully. Zoro's voice was shaking slightly as he asked.

"Luffy, what did they do to you?"

He looked at Luffy's body for new wounds but found none. He looked exactly the same as he had when he left. Zoro asked again, this time he was puzzled.

"What did they do to you?"

Luffy closed his eyes, relaxing in Zoro's presence. He felt horrible for screaming like he did and causing Zoro to worry about him. He saw the worry in Zoro's eyes and it took everything he had to smile up at his first mate.

"I…I'm fine…Zoro."

Zoro shook his head.

"No, you—"

"I'm all right."

Luffy raised a shaking hand and put it on Zoro's shoulder.

"Don't worry. They lied. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Zoro gulped but couldn't stop shaking. How could his captain act so calm? Luffy carefully unwrapped Zoro's arms around him and sat on the floor. Zoro asked.

"What happened? I could only hear you…"

He trailed off. Luffy winced that had nothing to do with the pain.

"That guy, he has a strange fruit."

Zoro sat cross-legged next to his captain. Now that Luffy was no longer yelling his full head off, he was starting to calm down slightly.

"What kind of fruit did he said he had?"

Luffy bit his lip, trying to remember. Hours of torture usually made things a little muddled.

"He said he had the Nerve Nerve Fruit."

Zoro narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

Luffy stared at the floor.

"He can control the nerves in your body. He can touch you and paralyze you, forcing you not to move. Then he can make all the pain in your body get ten times worse by barely tapping you."

Zoro thought about it. Yes, pain receptors were nerves, which meant that he could control how much pain stimuli you received. Luffy continued.

"He barely touched me and all my pain from the past two days almost ripped me apart. He barley tapped my arm and it felt like it was exploding. It was the worst pain I have ever felt in my entire life."

Luffy looked up at Zoro, his eyes desperate.

"Zoro, if we see him again, you can't touch him. I order you not to touch him."

Zoro blinked. He knew Luffy was going to ask him that.

"Can I cut him?"

Luffy bit his lip at the loophole in his order. Silently, he nodded. Zoro smirked the first time that night. Finally, he could do something. He decided to tell Luffy his plan.

"Luffy, we are getting out of here tomorrow morning. I think we have stayed long enough."

Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, way too long."

"We will steal a lifeboat."

"Yeah it will be just like old times."

"Just us on the sea. Nami will find us eventually."

"We will have to fight the marines."

"Good."

They were quiet for a minute. Zoro watched Luffy carefully. The effects of the torture had worn off and Luffy was once again the bright and bubbly captain he knew. Luffy grinned at him.

"What's wrong Zoro?"

Zoro shook his head.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

Luffy's face fell again.

"No, not anymore. It only hurt at that exact time. It's gone now. I am fine."

Zoro wasn't totally convinced.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

In all reality, the pain was still there almost destroying Luffy's resolve completely. That guy had completely fried his pain receptors, confusing Luffy's body into thinking that it was dying from the pain. Luffy had no choice but to agree, but he didn't tell Zoro that. He couldn't let his friend feel any more guilt.

Zoro saw right through Luffy's terrible lying job and narrowed his eyes.

"Luffy, you are in pain aren't you?"

Luffy said nothing. Instead he sought a distraction. He stood and made his way over to the bars.

"So Zoro, how are we going to escape from this cell?"

Zoro noticed the shift of subject but decided to ignore it. He had an answer for Luffy's question. He staggered over to stand by the bars next to Luffy. He pointed to the wall on the opposite side of the hallway, where a metallic glint was hanging.

"There's the key. You think you can get it?"

Luffy nodded; the key was definitely in his rubber reach.

"Definitely."

Luffy walked over to sit next to the wall, putting his hands behind his head.

"All right, I'm tired."

Zoro sat next to him. He was silent for a second.

"I'm really glad you're ok Luffy."

Luffy cracked an eye at that, looking over at his swordsman. He could see the stiffness in Zoro's shoulders, and understood. The torture dealt to him had hurt Zoro more then it had hurt him. The marines had accomplished their goal.

Luffy sighed, raising one of his hands and smacked Zoro's shoulder affectionately. Zoro jumped at the slight contact and stared at Luffy. Luffy's eyes were soft, but his voice was hard.

"I told you not to worry about it."

Zoro sighed and smiled at Luffy. His captain did order him not to worry about it, so he wouldn't. Without another word Zoro fell asleep.

Luffy relaxed as he saw the tension leave his swordsman's face. He watched Zoro's face for any misgivings as the swordsman closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Luffy turned back to the front, staring at the door to their cell. That torture had hurt, but it hadn't killed him. Zoro knew better then that. He knew physical pain Luffy could deal with. But Zoro had never heard him scream before.

Luffy flinched at the memory. He just couldn't help it at the time. Now he realized what a mistake it was and that Zoro could hear him.

Suddenly, Luffy felt Zoro twitch in his sleep. Luffy looked over to see the awful grimace on Zoro's face. Luffy recognized the look; he had had too many nightmares not to.

Luffy leaned against Zoro, whispering quietly, soothingly.

"Shh, it's all right Zoro. I'm not hurt. I'm ok. I won't die. We will live through this Zoro."

Zoro's eyes flashed open and Luffy immediately knew he was still asleep. The captain ordered firmly.

"Zoro, everything is fine. Go back to sleep."

Zoro turned toward him with glazed over eyes and finally the words processed. Luffy watched carefully as Zoro relaxed and fell back into peaceful slumber. Happy that his swordsman was taken care of, Luffy closed his eyes and slept easily.

They were woken up with the key in the lock. Both of them leapt up at the same time, their eyes wide, ready to defend the other one. They both relaxed as the captain walked in with two bowls of rice.

"Sorry, this is all I can spare."

He set them down in front of the prisoners. Luffy and Zoro glanced at each other, and then both took the bowls.

"Aw, no meat?"

Luffy complained jokingly when he was actually content with the food. Zoro gave him a look.

"If you don't want it I'll take it."

Luffy snatched his bowl in his hands protectively, glaring at Zoro.

"My food."

Zoro shook his head, smiling.

"Fine fine."

The captain sat down, watching the antics of the duo. He chuckled quietly as Luffy shoved the entire bowl in his mouth and swallowed it whole, a bowl shaped lump stuck in his throat. Zoro reached over and patted his blue-faced captain on the back, used to the ritual. Finally Luffy swallowed the bowl and then moved to more important matters.

His eyes fell on Zoro's bowl of rice and he licked his lips hungrily. He scooted towards Zoro a little. The swordsman eyed him warily, shoving more rice in his mouth.

"No Luffy."

Luffy froze, still looking at the bowl. Finally he raised his puppy dog eyes to Zoro and whined.

"Zoro, I am still hungry."

Zoro guarded his rice protectively. Suddenly, half of the bowl disappeared as Luffy's hand reached over with his ninja eating skills and grabbed half the rice and shoved it in his mouth.

"Dammit Luffy."

Luffy looked hurt at the thought of his swordsman denying him food. Zoro ate the rice until there was about a fourth of it left. He glanced at Luffy, then back down at his rice. Luffy, sensing the weakness, snuck a little closer. Zoro sighed in resignation, handing the rest of his food over to Luffy. What could he say? He never could deny Luffy anything.

The marine captain smiled as the first mate's portion was devoured by the ravenous captain. Then his eyes found Zoro's. The swordsman's eyes were almost accusing and the captain narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong.

Zoro glared at the captain. He could have stopped Luffy's pain last night. He knew he heard it he had to have heard it. The captain did say if the marines had bothered them again they could tell on them.

Luffy looked up to see the silent exchange between his swordsman and their enemy. He knew what Zoro was thinking. Luffy reached over and tapped Zoro's knee, causing him to glance at him. Luffy shook his head slightly. _It's not worth it Zoro. We will kick their asses later, like real men, not tell on them like cowards._

Zoro got the message and relaxed. Luffy smiled at the captain.

"Thanks for the food. Bring meat next time."

"Oi Luffy, let's not get picky. He could just not feed us."

The marine captain cocked his head to one side. He wasn't stupid. He saw the exchange between Luffy and Zoro. The captain had just ordered his first mate something silently. The captain asked casually.

"So, did you all have a restful night?"

Luffy and Zoro tensed and the captain noticed. Luffy swallowed.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Zoro chose to keep quiet, knowing if he said anything, he might just 'accidentally' give something away.

The marine captain stared thoughtfully at Luffy. It was obvious the pirate was lying, and the swordsman's silence only proved that. Question was, why were they protecting their attackers? The captain crossed his arms, his eyebrows raised.

"You sure?"

Luffy nodded, sweating slightly. Zoro almost face palmed; Luffy was a terrible liar. The captain still remained casual.

"You know, I don't appreciate being lied to."

Luffy pulled his hat up over his head, hiding his eyes beneath the brim. The captain watched the other captain curiously. That hat, he remembered, was very important to him. It had given him his nickname as Straw-hat Luffy.

The captain reached forward toward the hat, curious of how the pirates would react.

The effect was immediate. Luffy raised his eyes and angrily stared at the captain. He was pissed. Zoro reached for his katanas that weren't by his side and upon discovering that they weren't, immediately reached out to intercept the hand. The pirates stared at the captain before Luffy expressed clearly.

"Nobody touches my hat."

The captain withdrew his hand carefully. The pirates relaxed slightly but remained wary of the captain. He crossed his arms.

"How about this? You tell me what happened last night, and I won't steal your hat."

Luffy snarled softly.

"You touch my hat you're a dead man."

The captain smirked.

"In your condition?"

Luffy nodded.

"Yep."

The captain was a little shocked at the conviction in Luffy's voice. This boy was threatening him while his body was in tatters. He would have laughed if he didn't see the dangerous glint in Luffy's eye. He was dead serious.

"If he doesn't, I will."

The captain's eyes left Luffy's to gaze into Zoro's. His eyes also glinted with a threatening air. The captain took a deep breath.

"If you just tell me then I won't have to."

Luffy and Zoro glanced at each other, discussing silently what to do. Zoro finally sighed.

"It's not worth it Luffy."

Luffy shrugged.

"Fine."

The captain relaxed, glad that he didn't have to risk his life for information. He asked.

"So, who was it?"

He looked at Zoro first, expecting him to be the one who had been hurt. Instead, Zoro looked at Luffy. The captain's eyes immediately looked at Luffy expectantly. He examined the boy's body observingly. There didn't seem to be any new injuries. The captain's eyes widened as he realized; only one person on his crew could hurt without leaving marks.

"Oh, I know. Did he have a devil fruit?"

Luffy blinked, his silence the best answer he could give. The captain sighed. He should have known.

"Ah, him. He's my first mate."

Zoro stiffened. A first mate had disobeyed his captain's direct order. He would never do that if it killed him.

The relationship between captain and first mate was based on trust. If that trust breaks, or even falters once, the crew begins to falter as well.

If it were normal marine soldiers, Zoro would have just beaten the crap out of them. But the fact that it was the first mate that had defied the order just made it that much worse. Zoro said quietly, not hiding his anger.

"Luffy, if I ever disobey one of your orders like that I give you permission to beat me senseless."

Luffy smiled.

"Yeah Zoro."

The marine felt a little embarrassed that this first mate was showing up his own. He tried to explain.

"He has always had a fierce grudge against pirate that even I couldn't control. It has affected many of my men, turning them thirsty for pirate blood. I apologize for his actions. I will make sure he regrets it."

He stood up to leave but Luffy said quietly.

"Wait, don't do that."

The captain froze.

"What?"

Zoro sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Don't punish him."

The captain's eyes widened in surprise. These pirates didn't want revenge? He asked carefully.

"Why?"

Luffy explained calmly.

"We don't want you to fight our battles for us."

Zoro nodded.

"Yeah, if we want them punished, we will punish them ourselves."

Once again, the captain saw the strength in their eyes and didn't doubt their word. He had new respect for these pirates that had proved to him that they were better then his own men. He smirked.

"So are you saying you want me to let you loose on my men?"

The pirates said nothing. The captain lowered his voice.

"Or do you plan on getting out of here?"

At that the pirates tensed, but only for a second. Luffy started laughing playfully and Zoro smirked.

The captain took that as a yes.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Before he left he said sincerely.

"I wish you the best of luck."

The door slammed shut, leaving the pirates alone in their cell.


	9. Chapter 9

Luffy and Zoro sat still for a few minutes, letting the silence settle and grow.

"You think he will follow our request?"

Zoro shrugged at Luffy's question.

"I think he respects us enough to follow it."

Zoro stood.

"You ready?"

"Been ready."

The two walked over to the door. Luffy popped his knuckles.

"Yosh, let's do this."

He grabbed the bars and immediately slumped toward the floor. Zoro caught him, grunting.

"Jeez, what the hell?"

Luffy smiled weakly, stumbling back to his feet.

"Sorry Zoro."

Zoro made sure Luffy was steady before letting go of him.

"What happened?"

Luffy eyed the bars warily.

"Seastone. Sorry, I should have known that."

Zoro asked.

"What's it like?"

He had always been curious about how Seastone affected Luffy. Luffy gave him a glance.

"You remember when you swam for a day? You were tired weren't you?"

Zoro nodded once. How could he forget that helpless weakness? Luffy nodded.

"That, and you can't move. That's about what Seastone does to devil fruit users."

Zoro gulped silently. _That sucks_.

Luffy wiggled his fingers and slowly slipped his thin fingers between the bars, followed by his hand. He made sure he didn't touch the bars as he quickly threw his fist across the hall to barely touch the keys. Zoro cheered quietly.

"Good job Luffy."

Suddenly Luffy tried to withdraw his hand.

"Oi Luffy, what is it?"

Zoro found out a second later as a hand reached out and grabbed Luffy's arm. Luffy's eyes widened. The mysterious man stated calmly.

"Nerve pain!"

Luffy's other hand clasped over his mouth but it didn't stop the hoarse whimper from escaping his lips. Luffy sank to his knees, trying to pull his arm back into the cell. Zoro looked out into the hall to see a skinny man grinning sadistically at him.

"Trying to escape, are we?"

Luffy's eyes widened and he screamed into his hand as the grip on his arm tightened. Zoro knelt next to his captain.

"Oi, Luffy, are you all right?"

Luffy, trying hard to control his tears of pain, shook his head violently. Zoro gritted his teeth.

"Leave him alone, you damn bastard."

The first mate frowned and let go of Luffy. The raven-haired captain groaned as he pulled his arm back to his side, cradling it gently. Zoro glared at the first mate, who laughed.

"What's wrong Roronoa?"

Zoro gritted his teeth.

"The fact that you would go against your captain's orders. Have you no pride at all?"

The first mate cocked his head and Zoro almost shivered at the coldness in his eyes.

"I used to admire you, Pirate Hunter. Now I despise you for what you have become. I didn't follow the orders because you don't deserve mercy."

Zoro hissed.

"An order is an order is an order. It doesn't matter how outrageous it seems, captain's word is law. As first mates we are supposed to follow the captain's order more closely then anyone else because we are role models for the crew."

The first mate snorted and walked away, leaving with a parting shot.

"Your captain is weak."

Zoro snorted softly. That was lame.

Zoro turned his attention back to Luffy.

"Luffy, you all right?"

Luffy was trying hard to force the pain in his arm to go down. He kept staring at it, thinking that it had been ripped off. Luffy took a deep breath and nodded shakily.

"Yeah."

Zoro swallowed painfully at the soft, almost weak, voice of his captain. Zoro looked out of the bars and clenched his fist.

"Damn him, he took the keys."

Luffy stood and staggered but stayed upright. Luffy pulled on his straw hat, casting a shadow over the top hat of his face. He was tired of all this. He was tired of worrying about Zoro and worrying that his first mate wouldn't survive the next day. He was tired of getting pushed around by those marines. He was tired of being weak. He said quietly.

"Zoro, we don't need a key."

Zoro glanced at him. He could feel it in the air; Luffy was about to snap. Zoro gazed at the door thoughtfully.

"It will open up our wounds."

"When has that stopped us before? That's why Chopper is always trying to get you to stop lifting weights after a fight."

Zoro smiled fondly.

"Yeah, and yells at you when you challenge sea kings."

Luffy wound his fist up, looking at the door.

"You want to do it, or should I?"

Zoro stepped back.

"You are better at destroying stuff."

Luffy cocked his head, asking.

"Should I use third gear?"

Zoro snorted.

"With all the holes in you? The air wouldn't hold very long."

Luffy shrugged.

"All right. Here goes."

Luffy let all of his anger flow into his fist and he thudded the fist forward.

The door disintegrated into wooden shrapnel. The wall looked like an explosion happened and it busted the seams of the room, cracked wooden boards splintering. A loud BOOM echoed throughout the ship and a shockwave almost tore the ship apart.

Luffy didn't even acknowledge the pain, just walked through giant hole that he created. Zoro followed, not surprised by the damage his captain had caused. Luffy took a deep breath and his normal grin split his face.

"Let's go Zoro."

Suddenly, shouting was heard.

"Did you feel that?"

"The prisoners! Check on the prisoners!"

"They must be escaping."

Luffy and Zoro smiled at each other. Time for payback.

Two marines rounded the corner and Zoro immediately had his eyes drawn to their waists where swords were hanging. Smirking, Zoro disarmed them and grabbed their swords. Suddenly, he sensed something heading toward his blind spot. He didn't move, waiting.

Sure enough the movement stopped and Zoro glanced over to see Luffy knocking a marine into the wall. Luffy grabbed the third marine's sword and tossed it to Zoro, smiling.

"Here Zoro."

Zoro grasped the three swords in his hands comfortingly. It felt so nice to hold swords again. It wasn't his katanas by all means, and he wasn't used to the swords' weight. They felt heavy and cumbersome in his hands. They were dull compared to his normal katanas. But a sword was a sword. He could fight now.

Now he could protect Luffy, like he was meant to. The swords found their way into his hands and his mouth and he felt much safer, much more protected, much more dangerous.

"Let's go Luffy."

His voice was hard as the steel in his hands; his eyes were even harder. Luffy smirked at the familiar swordsman's attitude; no swordsman was complete without a sword, or in Zoro's case three.

The two walked down the hall. Surprisingly, no one stopped them or tried to fight them. Luffy glanced around questioningly.

"Where is everybody?"'

Zoro swung the swords experimentally, just to get a feel of them before the battle started.

"That captain isn't stupid. He knows he can only attack a few at a time in these narrow hallways, and that would be pointless. He will try to overwhelm us up on deck with more room."

Luffy cracked his knuckles as he walked, all injuries forgotten at the prospect of a fight.

"Good. I can't wait to kick all their asses."

Zoro asked.

"Oi, Luffy, are you going to use haki on them?"

Luffy smiled at his swordsman, who was no doubt having the same thoughts as him.

"You mean to knock them out because of our injuries? No. I want to beat them up for hurting my nakama."

Zoro smirked. That was exactly what he was thinking. Haki was useful to have, but not in this situation. They needed to pay them back for what they did. They were quiet for a minute before Zoro said.

"Luffy, I have a request."

Luffy glanced over.

"What?"

Zoro twirled the swords thoughtfully; his attacks wouldn't be as effective with dull swords. Good, the less effective, the more he would have to cut them and the more pain he could cause.

"You can have anyone you want on this ship, but I call two men. I want them to myself."

Luffy didn't say anything, except a soft.

"Who?"

Even though he already knew who they were. Zoro smirked.

"The first mate, and the guy who hit you with the gloves. Those guys are mine."

Luffy nodded. He would follow Zoro's wishes. They finally reached a door and by the light underneath it, knew it lead outside. They both held no hesitation as they both destroyed the door, Zoro slicing it into three pieces and Luffy punching it off of the ship.

They stepped forward, shielding their eyes from the sunlight they hadn't seen in three days. Once their eyes got adjusted, they stared around. Hundreds of marines surrounded them from all sides. All were holding weapons and to be honest were looking terrified at the two infamous pirates.

Luffy and Zoro glanced at each other. Their injuries weren't hurting any more; adrenaline was already rushing through their veins. They silently vowed to the other that they wouldn't leave their side, even though they knew the other could take care of themselves.

They had no worries, no fear, no pain, no fatigue. They knew if one made a mistake, the other would make up for it to protect. Luffy had no need to worry about swords, and Zoro had no need to worry about anything.

They smirked confidently causing more panic among the marines. This was their element; this was what they were meant to do.

Luffy and Zoro's eyes found the captain, who was standing back a little. He gave them a knowing smile.

"Ready men!"

Zoro and Luffy calmly stood back to back, feeling the other's presence.

"Just like old times, right Zoro?"

"It will always be like this Luffy."

The marine captain yelled to the sky.

"Attack!"


	10. Chapter 10

**All right, the moment you all, and me as well, have been waiting for. Time to show these marines who the Straw-hat's really are. Get them Zoro and Luffy! Oh yeah, thanks for reviews and favorites. Love you all.**

Luffy and Zoro smirked as the marines leapt at them. Luffy completely ignored the ones carrying swords and aimed his fists at everyone else. As expected Zoro sliced the marines cleanly, letting their blood splatter the deck.

Zoro made sure to cut them as much as possible. Dodge, jump, slash, everything was routine for the swordsman. He felt Luffy as a constant presence, even though he couldn't always see him.

Luffy did something he never did, which was not go off on his own to fight. He stayed right by Zoro, knowing that Zoro could take care of him self, but also knowing that his wounds were extensive. He didn't want to leave and Zoro's injuries catch up with him.

Zoro kept an eye on Luffy, just in case his injuries acted up and he needed to step in. He didn't want Luffy to overexert himself like he usually did so Zoro kept close.

They moved through the marines easily. Zoro was like a scythe through wheat, Luffy was a whirlwind. They didn't follow their usual methods, which included beating them fast and moving on. No, they used as much time as possible on one marine, making them feel as much pain as possible.

They had to make sure that these marines would never, ever consider trying to fight them again.

The pirates were exacting their perfect revenge on the marines. No mercy was used by either of them. Both were pissed off, and the marines soon found out that they had unlimited rage. They both wanted revenge for every wound scored on their friend's body.

Zoro didn't use his long-range attacks, just tried to slice up the marines as much as possible. It became a game; to how many cuts he could score on a marine's body before they fell.

Luffy raised his haki-coated foot.

"Gomu Gomu no…Ono."

The foot slammed down into one marine's face, smashing it into the deck so hard, the deck cracked in half. The marine was barely alive as Luffy moved on to the next on.

"Gomu Gomu no bazooka."

The two black hands went right in the marine's chest, and Luffy felt his ribs crack.

Zoro slashed at a marine and counted twenty cuts before the marine fell to the floor, almost bleeding to death.

"You all right Luffy?"

Luffy nodded.

"Yeah Zoro. I am going to get a little reckless. Call me if you need me."

Zoro nodded seriously. Luffy just wanted to keep an eye on him, and in return he wanted to keep an eye on Luffy. Luffy threw his fist out, letting his blood roar through his veins and turning his skin reddish pink.

"Second Gear."

He coated his fists and feet with haki to increase the power behind his punch and sped away, going through the marines with his face as serious as Luffy could get.

Zoro was about to turn back to the marines when a sixth sense caused him to dodge the fist aimed at the back of his head. Zoro whirled around to see a familiar man. Zoro narrowed his eyes angrily. It was the man who had punched Luffy with the spiked gloves.

The man lost almost all of his will to fight as Zoro's eyes found him and bored into him with an intensity that it felt like the man was getting crushed under it. Zoro walked toward him slowly, readying his swords.

"So do you know what my mistake was when I last fought you?"

The man gulped and took a step back. Zoro smirked evilly.

"It was letting you live."

The man's knees trembled and he forced himself to take another step back. Zoro asked casually, with a dangerous undertone in his voice.

"Tell me, should I make the same mistake again, or should I remedy that mistake?"

The marine finally found his voice.

"Wait a minute, we can talk this out. We don't have to do it this way."

Zoro snarled.

"Talking is over. You hurt my captain, I don't need any more reason to kick your ass off this planet."

Zoro used his three-sword style to rip open the man's chest. The man fell backwards with a scream, but Zoro was already a step ahead of him, slicing open his back in a familiar pattern. The marine screamed in pain, which was music to Zoro's ears.

"This is for Luffy, you bastard."

Zoro raised him up by his throat, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"I can kill you right now, so you won't cause me any more trouble."

The man's eyes were half closed. Zoro knew he was going to bleed to death if he didn't get treatment. He took his sword and stabbed it through the man's palm, making him scream. He did it to the other hand but this time the man whimpered, not having the strength to scream.

Zoro snorted. He had put up with three days worth of torture and this guy only took about three minutes. He dropped the man to the deck. He wanted to completely murder this bastard, but he knew what Luffy would do.

"I won't kill you. If the blood loss kills you, fine. If it doesn't I don't want to see your face ever again."

The man passed out and Zoro turned away with a look of disgust on his face.

Luffy was busy taking on twenty marines at once. He never did have a good memory, but he remembered these faces well. This man had kicked Zoro into the wall; this one had stabbed Zoro's shoulder.

He punished them brutally for hurting his first mate, leaving them almost dead on the deck with crushed bones and internal bleeding.

Turning, he saw Zoro turning away from the man who had hit him with the spiked gloves. Luffy smiled proudly as he saw the man was still alive. That was his swordsman.

Luffy's haki fists caused destruction to the marines, destroying their bodies. Zoro's swords caused just as much damage. Their anger lent strength to their fists and swords.

Zoro sliced down a marine and happened to look over the side of the ship to see a familiar ship on the horizon. He smiled; he had never been so happy to see that ship in his entire life. He yelled.

"Oi Luffy!"

Luffy knocked down a marine and glanced over.

"What Zoro?"

Zoro pointed to the sea.

"It's the Sunny."

Luffy's face brightened, the seriousness immediately gone as his normal ecstatic grin spread across his face. He rocketed himself up to the top of the mast, shielding his eyes against the bright sun. Sure enough, there in the distance, was the lion figurehead. Luffy's face lit up even brighter.

"Oi! Everyone!"

He started waving his arms and yelling at his ship.

1234567890

Usopp looked through his goggles to see Luffy on the mast, waving his arms. He lowered his eyes to see Zoro fighting on deck. A smile crossed his face.

"They are there Nami! They are on that ship!"

Nami sighed with relief. As soon as the two idiots had fallen overboard, the straw-hats had looked for them without rest. When they found out the marines had captured them in the newspaper the next morning, they had panicked a little, but knowing that Luffy and Zoro were together made them worry less.

Nami had immediately taken a map and used her navigating skills to chart a course to intercept the ship before it arrived at Impel Down.

The rest of the straw-hats had followed her directions quickly and efficiently and all of them had been worrying about the pair, even though they had never doubted their abilities before.

Usopp's relief died in his throat as he examined his friends' bodies. Even from their distance, he could see just how injured Luffy and Zoro was. Something was wrong with them. They were fighting like normal, but he could see the blood covering both of them.

Usopp raised his goggles, his eyes never leaving the ship. He said quietly to Chopper, who was standing right beside him.

"Chopper, go get your medical supplies ready."

Chopper looked up at him.

"Why?"

Usopp gulped.

"Just do it Chopper."

1234567890

Luffy leapt back down into the battle. Now that his crew was here, he could only finish his fight and get back to them.

Zoro saw Luffy leap down and smiled to himself. If Luffy did that, that mean that the Sunny was really there and not a hoax. Zoro's eyes settled on a familiar man and felt his anger rekindle.

The first mate was walking toward him with his hands poised for combat. Zoro raised his swords.

"First mate."

The man smiled sadistically.

"Let's see if you will scream like your captain."

Zoro smirked.

"I won't. I won't let you touch me."

The man laughed.

"You think it is that easy?"

Zoro adjusted the sword in his mouth.

"No, but I know I won't because Luffy told me I can't touch you."

The man laughed harder, stepping toward Zoro.

"That's a ridiculous order."

Zoro growled.

"Did you forget what I said? An order is an order is an order. No matter how outrageous it is the captain's word is law."

Luffy finished beating the last of the marines and turned to see Zoro facing off against the first mate. Luffy tensed but he knew Zoro wouldn't defy his order.

Suddenly, he tipped forward, falling on his hands and knees on the deck. He was so weak all of the sudden. His anger spent, the pain that had been hiding roared.

He heard a voice behind him.

"Straw-hat Luffy, I commend you for getting this far with your injuries."

Breathing hard, Luffy looked up from his position on the deck to face the captain. Luffy had forgotten about him. Slowly, he clamored his way to his feet. The captain glanced at Zoro and his first mate, who were still talking.

"You know, Roronoa is really something else."

Luffy nodded in agreement, pride making his face crease in a grin.

"Yeah he is."

The captain turned back to Luffy.

"You should cherish him Straw-hat. Friendships like that only come once in a lifetime."

Luffy nodded, his face turning serious.

"I know. Zoro is Zoro."

The captain heard the sincerity in the enemy captain's voice. He truly appreciated Roronoa's friendship. The captain cracked his knuckles.

"You know Straw-hat, I can't let you go."

Luffy nodded.

"I know."

"Don't expect me to show you any mercy whatsoever."

"I don't."

The simple answers didn't surprise the captain, and the conviction behind them shook him. This boy was thirty years younger then him, and he was completely ready to die right here. the captain smiled knowingly.

"For Roronoa?"

Luffy nodded.

"Yes, for Zoro."

The first mate asked Zoro.

"Why are you facing me? If you captain has no chance, how can you?"

Zoro flicked his swords.

"I am doing this for Luffy."

Even though they are across the ship form each other, they both say together.

"I am going to protect him, no matter what."


	11. Chapter 11

Zoro and Luffy dove toward their opponents at the same time.

Zoro slashed at the first mate who dodged and stuck out his hand to try to touch Zoro's arm. Zoro jerked back, avoiding the hand.

_That was too close. I need to watch this guy._

Zoro sliced at him again and this time managed cut up the marine's arm pretty badly. Instead of the scream of pain he was expecting, the man laughed. Zoro paused, relaxing his swords.

"What the hell is so funny?"

The marine pointed to the wound on his arm, still laughing.

"You forget. I have the Nerve Nerve fruit, meaning I can force myself to not feel pain. There is no way you can beat me."

Zoro blinked. Ok, that could be a little problematic. Zoro smiled to himself. This was just like Moria's zombies. They couldn't feel pain either, but that meant the marine wouldn't feel the damage to his body. Zoro smirked.

"I can't beat you huh?"

He dove at him again, slashing his swords angrily.

"I will beat you for Luffy."

Luffy was having problems of his own. The captain had an interesting weapon, a mace and chain almost with a retractable chain that could swing all the way across the deck.

The captain swung it at him and Luffy didn't really care. It was a mace, and maces usually didn't hurt Luffy. Then Luffy felt with his observation haki that the mace was loaded with haki.

Luffy dodged and the haki infused mace thudded into the deck, almost snapping the ship in half. The captain smirked.

"You did well to dodge that."

Luffy scowled at him and put up his normal fist. He felt like he kind of owed the captain for helping him and Zoro out, so he was going to fight him without his haki. Nevertheless he would win.

Luffy was about to attack when he noticed certain blond hair man seemingly walking on air from the Sunny. Luffy lowered his arms and yelled.

"Sanji! Stay away!"

Sanji stopped his sky walk and hovered, jumping in midair. Zoro glanced up from his fight with the first mate and yelled.

"Stay back shitty cook! We can handle it."

Sanji surveyed their multiple injuries. He didn't doubt them, but he thought they would like some help. Luffy glanced at Zoro, knowing he was feeling the same way.

"We need to take care of it ourselves Sanji, stay back."

They needed to beat the crew with their own hands; otherwise their revenge wouldn't be perfect.

Sanji blinked but nodded. He started to head back to the Sunny.

Luffy and Zoro watched him go, breathing a sigh of relief. They were worried that Sanji would refuse.

Zoro raised his swords.

"Now then, where were we?"

The first mate grinned maniacally.

"Me causing you to scream until you die."

Luffy was about to attack the captain when something stabbed his leg. Luffy flinched and looked down to see a marine sticking a knife through his calf. Gasping, Luffy reached down and yanked the knife out and turned to the marine.

He leaned down and grabbed the guy's leg in both of his hands. With a wrench and sickening crunch, Luffy broke the man's leg.

The marine set off a mighty scream with Luffy watching indifferently.

"I already beat you, just stay down."

He turned back to the captain, who gulped silently. This boy just made him want to lay down his weapon right there with the intense determination in his eyes. He shook his head. No, he couldn't do that.

Luffy put himself into second gear.

"Gomu Gomu no."

He suddenly disappeared, ending up right in front of the captain.

"Pistol."

The marine quickly drew back his mace and blocked Luffy's fist. Luffy angrily threw back both of his hands.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka."

He smashed both of his hands into the spiky ball, ignoring the spikes puncturing his hands. Instead, the mace shatters. The captain's eyes widened in surprise, but not for long. Luffy was about to punch his head off so he took his maceless chain and wrapped it around Luffy's wrist, using Luffy's momentum to throw him into the mast, snapping it like a twig.

Luffy coughed up blood as he slammed into the mast. Then he was swung in the air and slammed into the deck again. He needed to get this blasted chain off his arm.

Zoro was actually having no trouble whatsoever with the first mate. The guy couldn't fight without his devil fruit ability and it was easy to evade his hands.

Zoro scored slash after slash on the man's body but he always laughed, saying how futile it was. However, Zoro was patient. He knew sooner or later, this man would fall, just like Odz did.

The man laughed again as Zoro cut his stomach.

"You will never make me feel pain, so how can you beat me?"

Zoro didn't answer. This man was too stupid to try to explain anyway.

Suddenly, a thick layer of pain sliced through Zoro, causing him to freeze. He cursed silently as he fell to his knees. What the heck was wrong, why couldn't he move? The first mate laughed as he stepped toward him.

"Ah, your pain is catching up with you. This is why you can't beat me."

Zoro tried to scramble out of the way of the incoming hand but it was pointless. He couldn't move. He closed his eyes, prepared for the pain.

"Sorry Luffy, I am defying your order."

As if Luffy could hear him, Luffy looked up from where he had flattened against the deck. He saw the first mate reaching for Zoro and immediately leapt up.

"Zoro!"

He used his speed from second gear to dash across the deck, dragging the captain with him. The first mate reached for Zoro's chest.

"Nerve Pain."

Zoro flinched but didn't feel anything. Then he felt something collapse against him, tense and trembling. He opened his eyes to see Luffy lying against him, trembling with the effort not to scream. His eyes were wide and he didn't seem to be breathing.

The first mate smirked and drew back his hand, letting Luffy collapse on the deck. All pain forgotten, Zoro caught Luffy carefully.

"Luffy!"

Zoro suddenly saw the chains around his captain and followed them to see the captain holding them. The captain was aiming a fist at Luffy. The swordsman dropped Luffy as gently as time would allow and immediately stood in front of his captain protectively.

As soon as the fist came within striking distance, Zoro let his swords swing and almost cut the captain's arm off but the captain stopped just in time. Zoro let the glint come into his eyes and the captain stepped back.

Zoro knelt next to Luffy.

"Luf, you all right?"

Luffy coughed.

"Yeah. I didn't want you to disobey my order."

Zoro smiled.

"Thanks Luffy, but stay out of my fight."

Luffy smiled and grasped the hand that Zoro had held out to him. Zoro pulled his captain to his feet. Zoro took his swords and sliced the chains that restrained Luffy into a million pieces. Luffy smiled gratefully at him before turning back to the captain.

"You ready?"

Zoro grinned, returning the swords in his hands. The pain was making his body ache horribly and want to quit, but Zoro would beat the first mate. Because his captain needed him to.

Luffy rushed forward, tackling the captain into the side of the ship. Zoro turned his attention back the first mate.

"Now then let's finish this."

The first mate raised his fists.

"Couldn't agree more."

Zoro put his swords into a familiar stance.

"Three Sword Style, Secret Technique."

He started to twirl them in his hands as the first mate rushed him.

"3000 Worlds!"

Zoro ended up behind the first mate, facing away from him. He sheathed his swords and turned as the slashes sprayed blood. The first mate staggered and turned, laughing.

"Is that the best you g—?"

He stopped, falling to his knees. He asked, confused.

"What did you do? I can't move."

Zoro started toward him.

"You are an idiot. Just because you can't feel pain doesn't mean it is healed. You just fooled your body into thinking it is healed. There is only so much blood loos you can take."

The first mate collapsed to the ground. Zoro knelt in front of him.

"I should kill you for hurting my captain. I should kill you for being a failure as a first mate. But you are more of a disadvantage for the marines if I leave you alive."

Zoro placed a sword on the first mate's throat, who couldn't move any more and tensed.

"You are a coward, and I leave you with these parting words. If you ever touch my captain again, I will make sure I will cut you until you wish you could feel pain."

Zoro nicked the man's neck, causing a gasp. Zoro stood, and looked over to see Luffy still fighting the captain. This marine was good at fighting. Zoro started toward the fight, intending to help.

Zoro fell to his knees, looking up at the sky. His pain hit him like a tidal wave. It even seemed his old wounds ached, the scar on his chest and eye from Mihawk burned into his skin.

His swords clattered out of his hands and his mouth. Zoro closed his eyes, knowing Luffy would be safe. He had to be.

That knowledge was the last thought that crossed his mind as he fell forward, hitting the deck with a limp thud.

Luffy heard the sound and looked around to see Zoro passed out on the deck.

"Zoro!"

The captain tried to punch Luffy, but the pirate captain dodged at the last second.

"Keep your eyes on this fight, Straw-hat."

Luffy turned his attention back to the fight, immediately becoming desperate. He needed to end this quickly, so he could help Zoro.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka."

The two fists went right in the captain's stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

Time seemed to slow down. Luffy and the captain's eyes met for a second. Luffy bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you."

The captain smiled.

"I knew I couldn't beat you."

Then he fell to the deck, unconscious. Luffy staggered, his eyes half open but a satisfactory grin on his face. Finally, pay back was complete. Luffy remembered his concern.

"Zoro."

He staggered but made his way over to his fallen friend's body. He fell to his knees, unable to stand anymore. He could barely see his vision was so blurry, but he could make out the green hair.

"Zoro!"

The swordsman heard Luffy call his name and cracked his functional eye open.

"Lu…ffy."

Luffy smiled faintly.

"Ah, you are ok."

Luffy suddenly heard shouting. He looked up to see the rest of his crew climbing over the rail onto the ship. He had never been so happy to see them in his entire life. He chuckled weakly as they surveyed the carnage in awe. Then their eyes found Luffy and Zoro and they ran over.

Luffy looked down at his swordsman. They were going to be all right. They were—

Zoro suddenly convulsed, blood dripping from his mouth. Luffy shook him.

"Oi, Zoro. Stay with me. Zoro!"

Zoro felt his vision blackening and he relinquished his hold on consciousness.

"Luffy!"

"Holy Shit, you shitty captain. What the hell?"

"Are you ok?"

"Where's the doctor? Oh wait, that's me."

Luffy looked up tiredly at his crew, relief flooding through him. Chopper was about to bandage his arm when Luffy ripped his arm away. Chopper looked up at him in confusion.

Luffy felt himself getting weaker and weaker. The pain was so intense it made him want to scream and he desperately wanted Chopper's treatment. But some things were more important.

"Chopper, treat Zoro."

Chopper's eyes widened.

"But Luffy, your injuries are—"

"I don't care. Treat him first."

Chopper swallowed and nodded, starting to bandage Zoro quickly. Luffy sat back, resting his hands on his knees. Maybe if he sat still the pain would go away. Nope, it didn't do any good.

Sanji noticed Luffy's wince and realized just how much pain his captain was in. Luffy had a glazed look in his eye, almost like he was half conscious.

Without another word, Sanji lifted Luffy up and placed him on his back. Luffy blinked, like he didn't even notice. Then he slowly relaxed and passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, Last chapter, really depressed. Thanks for everyone following this story and stuck with it to the very end. To all who wanted Haki used, I am sorry that I disappointed you. I don't feel like I truly have a grasp on Zoro's haki and Luffy I tried to use as much as possible. Anyway I am sorry. To all who enjoyed, thanks again  
**

Sanji lit a cigarette as he sat down. It had been a few hours since he and Chopper had carried Luffy and Zoro aboard the Sunny and had set sail from the marine ship. Chopper had treated both of the injured men and now both were sleeping peacefully, and noisily, in the infirmary.

Sanji was keeping watch over them. Luffy was sleeping in his usual fashion, with his sheets kicked halfway off the bed and Luffy sprawled comfortably, snoring loudly with a small smile. Zoro was snoring but at least he had the decency to lay still.

Sanji took a drag out of his cigarette thoughtfully. Chopper had almost had a heart attack when he examined the bodies. They had more then thirty stab wounds between them and their bruises, scrapes, and internal bleeding could have killed a lesser person.

The cook could see how malnourished they were. They hadn't eaten very much in the past couple of days and Sanji's heart went out to both of them, even that shitty marimo. He was going to fix a huge breakfast in the morning for the both of them.

Sanji looked up as he heard the door open, expecting Chopper. Instead, Usopp walked in carefully, trying not to wake the two.

"Any change?"

He whispered. Sanji shook his head in the darkness. Usopp sat down next to him, looking at Luffy and Zoro.

"What do you think happened to them?"

Sanji shrugged. He had a hard time thinking that marines had hurt them that bad in their fight. Something else had happened.

Suddenly, Luffy tensed in his sleep, a grimace crossing his face. Sanji and Usopp leapt up, ready to run for Chopper. Luffy twitched, but it didn't look like he was in pain. Luffy opened his mouth and said in his sleep.

"Zoro?"

Sanji and Usopp glanced at each other. What was going on? They looked at the swordsman, who hadn't moved.

"Zoro?"

Luffy called again, this time it was more frantic, almost scared. Usopp whispered.

"Should we wake Zoro up?"

Sanji narrowed his eyes. To be honest, he wasn't sure what to do. Luffy tried again to reach his swordsman.

"Zoro?"

The swordsman finally stirred, barely. He didn't wake up, just said.

"I'm all right Luffy."

Luffy immediately relaxed and started snoring again. Sanji and Usopp glanced at each other, curious.

"What was that about Sanji?"

"I don't know, but it sounded rehearsed. They had to do that before."

Sanji sat back down, resuming his vigil.

"You go get some sleep Usopp. I will keep an eye on them."

Usopp nodded, but before he left, he placed Zoro's precious katanas beside him.

"Get well Zoro."

He murmured. Then he walked out. Sanji sighed and lay back, closing his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

1234567890

Zoro groaned into awakening. What was happening again? He had been on the marine ship, and Luffy had been fighting… Zoro needed no other reason to bolt upright, expecting to see Luffy and the captain still fighting.

Instead, he was met with the calming walls of the infirmary. He relaxed, glancing over to see Luffy in the next bed, still asleep. Zoro was about get up when he heard a metallic sound by his thigh. He looked down to see his wonderful swords.

He picked them up, examining them, enjoying the presence of them in his hands. He had missed them.

Zoro stood and immediately staggered. He hadn't healed very much yet, and judging by the morning light, he had to guess that only a day had passed since they had been rescued. He looked down at the still comatose Luffy.

He had heard as he was slipping into unconsciousness Luffy arguing with Chopper. He had heard Luffy force Chopper to save him first. Zoro smiled. He wasn't surprised. He knew his captain would do that.

Zoro staggered out of the room, leaving Luffy to sleep. His stomach was lecturing him for not feeding it properly. He heard the playful banter from the kitchen and smiled to himself.

He pushed the kitchen door open and the effect was immediate. The kitchen was silent for a second before Chopper yelled.

"Zoro, what are you doing out of bed?"

Zoro grunted as he sat at the table.

"I'm fine Chopper."

"You could have reopened your injuries."

"I had a wonderful doctor to take care of me."

Zoro sighed inwardly as Chopper started dancing.

"That doesn't make me happy you jerk."

Sanji wordlessly set down a plate piled high with food. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the unusually nice gesture.

"What's the occasion?"

"Shut up and eat, you shitty marimo."

Zoro smiled as he shoved some of Sanji's delicious food into his mouth. He had actually missed this. Nami's question caused him to freeze.

"What happened Zoro?"

Zoro shoved some more food in his mouth to give himself time to think. Should he tell them? It would make them worry more that was for sure. But they did need to know about how the marines were treating pirates so they could avoid it in the future.

Further thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell.

"MEAT!"

Zoro sighed with relief. Saved by the bell, or the Luffy.

Luffy bounded into the kitchen with his usual enthusiasm, automatically reaching for food from Usopp's, Franky's, and Robin's plate. Surprisingly, all three of them let him have as much as he wanted. Even Sanji didn't protest Luffy stealing from Darling Robin-cwhan's plate.

Luffy shoveled food into his mouth with surprising swiftness. He grabbed everything in sight and Sanji, already prepared for this, started plopping food down as fast as Luffy was eating it. Luffy paused in his eating.

"Shish ish wely smgood."

"I'm glad you think it's good Luffy."

Sanji said as he plopped a wooden tankard full of water in front of his captain. Luffy slopped it down in about a second before turning back to his precious meat. Zoro smiled at the distraction and started eating again. However, a certain navigator wasn't distracted.

"Zoro, you didn't answer my question."

The kitchen grew silent again, except for the sounds of Luffy eating. Zoro turned to Nami but before he could answer, Luffy asked between mouthfuls.

"What question?"

Robin explained.

"Nami wanted to know what happened to both of you."

Luffy actually paused in eating, thrusting his food away.

"Oh, I see."

He glanced at Zoro then back at his crew.

"Nothing happened."

Luffy licked his lips and the crew sweat dropped. _He is such a terrible liar._ Zoro calmly picked up his food with his fork. Franky crossed his large forearms.

"You can't expect us to believe that Luffy Bro."

Luffy crossed his arms.

"Nope, but I know you will only worry needlessly if I do tell, so I won't."

Zoro said through a mouthful.

"Let's just say we shouldn't get captured by the marines here."

Robin said casually.

"You got tortured didn't you?"

Luffy and Zoro tensed, barely hiding their surprise. The crew gasped and looked at Robin. Most of the time, Robin's deductions were correct. Robin explained.

"When I was with the revolutionaries, we had some problems with Marines torturing pirates that they had captured. They would beat them, stab them, and starve them. Is that what happened to you?"

Luffy decided to let Zoro answer this one. He knew he was a terrible liar, and would only condemn them.

Zoro sighed and fixed Robin with a stare, as if to congratulate her sarcastically. Robin didn't look fazed and took the gaze as an order to keep quiet. Zoro closed his eyes, thinking his next words carefully.

"Look, I know you want to know but happened to us but the best thing to do is just drop it."

"But—"

"No Nami, drop it."

Luffy ordered. He gave his crew a hard stare.

"Sorry guys, but let it go."

The crew didn't look completely convinced. Luffy started eating again.

Zoro glanced at him as he also continued to eat. Luffy was acting completely normal, laughing, eating, and being his usual self. If Zoro didn't know any better, it would seem Luffy had never been tortured a minute in his life.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. Luffy was being too normal. It bothered him.

Luffy finished his breakfast, stood up and walked out the door without saying a word. Zoro quickly scooped the last bit off food off his plate before hurrying after him, ignoring the crew's protests.

Luffy was on the lion figurehead, in his normal thoughtful pose. He was staring out to sea, with his legs crossed, looking pensive. Zoro climbed up behind him.

"Oi Luffy."

Luffy smirked.

"You haven't forgotten have you Zoro? This is my special seat."

Zoro smiled and stepped off the lion head.

"We need to talk."

Luffy's smirk widened.

"I figured you would say that. Crow's nest?"

"Sure."

"Ok, be there in a minute."

Zoro stepped back and made his way to the crow's nest. He sat there, waiting. Sure enough, a hand grabbed onto the side of the nest and Luffy rocketed himself up to sit next to his first mate.

"What is it Zoro?"

Zoro noticed the natural smile and it kind of creeped him out a little.

"How can you be so calm Luffy?"

Luffy's face fell to look innocently confused.

"What do you mean?"

Zoro sighed. Typical Luffy, pretending nothing is wrong.

"You can't just act normal after you have been tortured for three days straight Luffy."

Luffy smirked.

"You are acting quite normal."

"Yeah but I wasn't hurt as bad as you."

Luffy leaned against Zoro.

"You are still worried about that? Zoro, I am fine."

"But you really aren't, are you?"

Zoro felt Luffy tense and immediately felt a little victorious. So he was right. Luffy looked up at him with his dark eyes.

"Zoro, I just don't want you to worry when you know I can handle it. Those marines wanted you to feel guilty about it. I knew that you wouldn't let it get to you because you are so strong."

Zoro sighed, bowing his head.

"I'm tough when it's me Luffy, not when it is you."

Luffy was silent for a minute, thinking.

"But you know I can handle myself Zoro."

"Not when you are screaming your head off."

Luffy winced but continued.

"But I am all right now, aren't I? It wasn't your fault Zoro."

Zoro looked at his captain. He did look all right on the outside, even though he was covered in bandages. But that didn't exactly mean he was all right on the inside, no matter how much Luffy told him he was all right.

Luffy was dedicated to hiding his true feelings from the crew, even from Zoro. If he were hurting, he wouldn't show anyone. Zoro sighed.

"Still Luffy, you can't just pretend it didn't happen."

Luffy chuckled.

"I'm not pretending Zoro. I am embracing the fact that it happened."

Zoro heard the seriousness in Luffy's voice. Zoro actually stopped thinking and listened. When Luffy said something in this tone of voice, it was usually and surprisingly profound. Luffy stared out to sea, explaining.

"Look Zoro, I know it happened, but I can't exactly mope in the New World. We got captured, we got tortured, we escaped, and we are fine. I am not pretending it didn't happen; that would be pointless. I am embracing it happened."

He looked down at his bandaged hands.

"These wounds, that both of us received, only make us stronger. Think of it as training. We can tolerate pain better now, even better then we used to. We learned a lesson: don't let us get captured by the marines again. It made us stronger, and we need as much strength as we can get here."

He turned to his first mate.

"Do you agree?"

Zoro nodded, immediately relaxing. Luffy had once again calmed his fears. He was right after all. Luffy brought his knees up to his chest, laying his chin on them.

"Also, I'm…I'm kind of glad it happened."

Zoro noted the guilty tone in Luffy's voice and glanced over at him. Something was wrong.

"What do you mean?"

Luffy smiled almost sadly as he admitted.

"I…I was afraid Zoro."

Zoro's eyes widened. What the hell was Luffy afraid of? Luffy saw Zoro's questioning stare and explained.

"It's stupid really. I just thought that, after the two years, some of you all might have changed."

Zoro just stared. How could Luffy think that, after all they had been through? But it was understandable. Zoro had the same thoughts when he had come back aboard the Sunny. Luffy brightened.

"I know now. That fear is irrational. Zoro is Zoro. I think our friendship is even stronger then it was before."

Zoro snorted.

"Bonded by trauma, huh?"

Luffy smiled.

"I guess."

Zoro crossed his arms.

"Luffy, you know I will never change right? My loyalty to you will stay with you."

"I know Zoro."

They were quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the other's company, when Zoro had a thought. He groaned inwardly as he remembered Luffy knew about Thriller Bark.

This was one conversation he wanted to avoid at all costs, but he also knew he needed to talk about it, better sooner then later.

"Who told you about Thriller Bark?"

Luffy raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe Zoro would bring up such a taboo subject, for Zoro anyway. Luffy sighed, pulling his eyes from the sea to look up into Zoro's face.

"No one told me."

Zoro's eyes widened.

"But how did—"

"I know my swordsman."

That shut Zoro up. Luffy turned his eyes back to the front.

"I know you all think I am not very bright, but I can figure things out when I need to. It was too much of a coincidence, me getting cured and you almost dying. I didn't know how, but my instincts told me you had taken my pain away. "

Zoro sat still, not believing what he was hearing. Luffy had actually figured something out? Luffy continued.

"It became really evident after you woke up. You kept giving me weird glances like you were hiding something from me and I was going to kill you if I found out."

Zoro felt Luffy's eyes bore into him.

"Don't do it again Zoro."

Zoro knew Luffy was going to say that.

"You know I will."

He answered quietly. Luffy sighed.

"But you know what I went through now."

Zoro couldn't agree more. When Luffy had stood up to the marine and had been beaten with those spikes, Zoro had felt guilt rip him a part. He had felt Luffy's pain.

But he wasn't the only one to blame for making rash, and selfish decisions. Luffy had taken other people's pain before. He also had forced them away when he needed them most two years ago when Ace died. No, Luffy was just as guilty as Zoro was.

The Swordsman held out his hand.

"I will make you a deal."

Luffy raised his eyebrow.

"I will let you take my pain, if I take yours."

Luffy's eyes widened. Zoro was basically telling him he had Luffy's back forever. He was going to protect him if Luffy was going to protect him back. Luffy smiled and clasped Zoro's hand.

"Deal."

The two let go and sat there, relishing the moment. Zoro suddenly sat up, alert. His observation Haki was telling him something was wrong with the crew. Luffy laughed.

"Ah, finally felt it huh? Yeah, they just heard every word we said."

They heard Nami's shriek.

"What?"

Luffy chuckled. Zoro glanced at him.

"How?"

"I think Franky made a new toy that allows you to listen to things far away. Isn't that cool?"

Zoro shook his head at the stars in his captain's eyes.

"Not when it's used on us."

Luffy smirked.

"Ah, come on Zoro. At least they won't ask us questions any more."

"Yeah, but know they will be doubly worried."

"Ah, who cares? They were bound to find out eventually."

Zoro glanced at his captain when he yawned.

"But I really don't want to face them right now."

Zoro smiled and snuggled back against the mast, letting his broad shoulders touch Luffy's lanky ones.

"Yeah, I will help you raid the kitchen in a few minutes if you want, but right now it's nap time."

Luffy smiled and closed his eyes. His swordsman understood him better then anyone.

The pair lay there, captain and first mate, letting the warm sun coax them into a doze. Just like on the marine ship, they were comforted by the other's presence. They were on to their next adventure, and they already knew that they had the other's back, for the next adventure and always.

Such is the relationship between Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro.


End file.
